Recuerdos Olvidados, Sentimientos Eternos
by AdaZu
Summary: UA. Ella olvido sus recuerdos. El, principe del Reino del Norte, la ayudo a recordar. Una venganza...un asesinato... busqueda del poder...pero a pesar de haber olvidado sus recuerdos sus sentimientos son eternos... S&S y una poquito de T&E Review por favo
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaración: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece**

**Recuerdos Olvidados, Sentimientos Eternos**

**Por AdaZu**

- diálogos

() Pensamiento de la autora

_Cursiva_ pensamientos

**Negrilla **recuerdos.

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo una nueva historia. Espero que les guste…

**Reencuentro**

Escucho una fuerte explosión muy cerca de donde ella se encontraba.

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto asustada y sintió un temblor, que la hizo caer a sus rodillas. Miro a su alrededor pero no encontró a nadie. – Hay alguien aquí- grito. Miro en que lugar se encontraba era una habitación apedreada la cual tenia columnas que se levantaban majestuosamente frente a ella, eran de color dorado y tenían flores de cerezos incrustadas. Era amplia y se extendía muchos más de lo que alcanzaba a ver. Al frente había una silla que estaba sobre un altar. En realidad había 4, las dos del centro eran más grandes que las de su lado.

Sintió otro temblor y se asusto. Comenzó a escuchar voces y pasos que se dirigían hacia donde ella estaba.

Sakura- escucho que la llamaban.

Trato de buscar las voces que la llamaban pero sintió un golpe en la cabeza y todo se volvió oscuro.

No- grito. Abrió los ojos y se encontró en su habitación. –otra vez ese sueño- se dijo.

Estaba acostada en su cama. Al lado de esta se encontraba una mesita de noche. Su cuarto no era tan grande. En el se encontraba, aparte de su cama y su mesita, un estante en donde tenia libros, y una ventana con una vista hermosa. Se quito unos mechones del cabello que le cubría la frente y se toco una cicatriz. Era pequeña y le recordaba que parte de su vida le era completamente desconocida a ella por ese accidente. Miro su reloj. Eran todavía muy temprano apenas las 3 de la mañana. Abrió la ventana y sintió como el viento fresco le acariciaba el rostro. Suspiro.

A veces le gustaría recordar su pasado o conocer a su familia.

Sonrió. Aunque no le había ido tan mal, estaba viva y aunque era huérfana, había conocido una familia muy agradable que la había acogido como si fuera parte de ella.

Tomoyo es su "hermana", es aunque no fueran nada, se querían tanto como si fueran tales y estaba Tía Sonomi, que le ha dado tanto cariño.

Pero algo la inquietaba, había alguien que siempre estaba en sus sueños pero que no lo conocía y solo lo veía por la espalda.

¿Quien será el?- se pregunto, pero no encontró respuesta- por que siento que lo necesito- agarro el collar que tenia en su cuello- por que siento esto por el, sin ni siquiera me acuerdo. Solo se que lo necesito con todo mi corazón.

Comenzó a ver como el sol salía entre las montañas, y comenzaba a dar su luz y disipar la oscuridad de la noche. Miro a su reloj y vio que ya eran las 5:30 de la mañana. Le encantaba ver los amaneceres, desde que recordaba siempre le han gustado. Vio como el cielo se esclarecía y demostraba su bello color.

Se alisto para ir a preparar el desayuno.

Sonrió cuando escucho que alguien bajaba tarareando una canción.

¡¡AAhhh!! – grito Tomoyo.

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Sakura- porque gritas.

Es que creí que alguien se había metido a la casa, porque verte aquí a esta hora no es muy común- contesto ella riéndose.

Sakura sonrió también.

Además- añadió Tomoyo- hoy es tu cumpleaños. Déjame prepararte el desayuno y tú vete a descansar. – aparto a Sakura, le dio un abrazo muy fuerte y la hizo sentarse.

_Ni siquiera me acordaba que hoy era mi__ cumpleaños, que hoy cumplía los 18 años_- pensó Sakura

Tomoyo comenzó a tararear una canción de cuna.

Sakura entonces recordó esa canción- mi mama me cantaba esa canción- dijo, y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Tomoyo levanto la vista.- ¿Como lo sabes?

Sakura sonrió- no se, solo cuando te escuche a ti, recordé cuando estaba pequeña y una voz muy dulce cantándome para que durmiera.

¡Ves!- dijo Tomoyo muy feliz- todavía hay esperanzas que recuerdes tu pasado, solo necesitas algo para que te acuerde, como la canción- se dirigió a Sakura y la abrazo.

Buenos días niñas- escucharon ambas- es un sorpresa tener aquí tan temprano- dijo Sonomi sonriendo- ven aquí Sakura déjame felicitarte- la abrazo con mucho cariño.

Gracias- contesto ella.

Bueno, déjenme a mi terminarles el desayuno para que ustedes disfruten este maravilloso día afuera- dijo Sonomi.

&

Sakura inhalo el olor del aire fresco, se sentía tan bien aquí entre los árboles del bosque. A su alrededor había muchos árboles, todos formaban el bosque que quedaba cerca de la casa. Escucho el ruido del agua correr. Dirigió su vista hacia la maravillosa cascada que se encontraba cerca de ahí. El agua caía y formaba un rió que desaparecía a lo largo del horizonte.

Tomoyo se acerco a ella sonriendo- siempre te ha gustado este lugar, ¿verdad?

Si- contesto ella sin abrir los ojos- no se porque pero se me hace muy familiar. Cuando lo vi por primera vez. Sentí como si ya lo conociera.

Tomoyo vio su reloj y noto que faltaba muy poco para la tarde. – Vamos Sakura, todavía tenemos que partir tu pastel y abrir tu regalo.

No era necesario Tomoyo- dio ella apenada.

Como que no. Hoy es tu cumpleaños-

Esta bien- dijo Sakura. No sabia porque pero sentía que algo se acercaba y no iba a ser bueno.

Comenzaron a caminar pero entonces unas sombras aparecieron en frente de ellas.

Ellas retrocedieron.

Las sombras se fueron convirtiendo en 2 hombres con espadas. Ambos iban cubiertos por capuchas negras y no se le notaba la cara. Comenzaron a caminar hacia Sakura y sacaron su espada y la atacaron.

Por poco le da esa espada si no fuera porque Tomoyo reacciono y se tiro sobre ella.

¡¡Haaaa!! – gritaron ambas. Se levantaron y comenzaron a correr pero los hombres se les volvieron a parecer impidiéndoles el paso.

¿Quiénes son? ¿Por qué están aquí? ¿Qué quieren de nosotras?- pregunto Sakura.

Sakura- repitieron una y otra vez- eliminar a Sakura.

¡Que!- grito ella.

Tomoyo, que estaba muy asustada, le agarro la mano y corrieron otra vez, pero nuevamente se le aparecieron los hombres.

Tomoyo- susurro Sakura retrocediendo- vete, corre para allá- señalo el camino hacia la casa- y yo para allá- señalo el camino que llevaba hacia el pueblo- Es a mí a quien quieren así que corre por ayuda.

Pero no puedo dejarte sola- dijo Tomoyo.

Ahora- y Sakura corrió hacia la salida y los hombres desaparecieron.

Tomoyo comenzó a correr y vio como se le aparecían otra vez a Sakura.

Sakura se paro. Estaba indefensa frente a ellos, que tenían sus espadas empuñadas.

Uno levanto la espada y la ataco. Fue lo suficientemente rápida para esquivarlo pero se cayó al suelo. Vio como el otro levanto su espada y la iba a atacar sino fuera porque Tomoyo se le tiro.

Tomoyo- grito ella mientras lograba esquivar otro ataque sin salir del todo ilesa por que rozó la espada en su brazo. Se levanto y corrió donde Tomoyo y vio que estaba herida de la pierna. Se acerco a ella-

Tomoyo-

Cuidado Sakura- grito ella que vio a los dos hombres que iban a atacarla.

Sakura se volteo y cruzo sus brazos- No- grito y cerró los ojos para recibir el impacto pero este no llego. Los abrió inmediatamente y vio como un campo de fuerza frente a ella desaparecía y los dos hombres se encontraban tirados un poco lejos.

No sabía que había pasado pero estaba agradecida.

Rayos- dijo cuando vio como los hombres se levantaban y se dirigían hacia ella a toda velocidad. Se levanto dispuesta a hacer todo para salvar a Tomoyo. No permitiría que le pasara algo y menos por su culpa.

Escucho rechinidos de un caballo que se dirigía hacia el lugar en que se encontraba.

Volteo a ver y vio algo que la sorprendió. En el caballo iba un caballero y lo único que pudo ver fueron sus ojos ámbar que la miraron con mucha ¿preocupación?…

**Fin del capitulo**

**!Hola! Aqui les traigo esta nueva historia que espero que les guste. A mi me encanto escribirla, es muy linda. Continuen leyendo que prometo actualizar muy pronto!! y Dejen reviews para dejarme sus comentarios,**

**Me despido, **

**AdaZu. **


	2. ¿Eres tu?

Aclaración: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece

**Aclaración: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece**

**Recuerdos Olvidados, Sentimientos Eternos**

**Por AdaZu**

- diálogos

() Pensamiento de la autora

_Cursiva_ pensamientos

**Negrilla **recuerdos.

¡Hola! Espero que les guste…

**¿Eres tú?**

Volteo a ver y vio algo que la sorprendió. En el caballo iba un caballero y lo único que pudo ver, fueron sus ojos ámbar que la miraron con mucha ¿preocupación?…

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando vio que el caballero dirigía su mirada a los malos, el unió sus brazos y sintió como una sensación la comenzó a llenar. Vio como los hombres caían al suelo.

¿Qué paso?- se pregunto pero recordó a Tomoyo.

Volteo a verla pero ella estaba acostada en el suelo. Se acerco a ella preocupada pero noto que solo descansaba dormida. Escucho pasos a su lado y se asusto.

Tranquila- respondió el muchacho- ella solo se encuentra dormida.

Ella volteo a ver y se encontró con sus ojos ámbar muy profundo. No pudo evitar notar sus facciones. Su cabello color castaño se revolvía con el viento, su cara mostraba lo atractivo que era, y algo de el le parecía familiar pero todavía no se acordaba exactamente. Sintió una sensación extraña en su ser.

Muchas gracias- dijo ella sonriéndole.

Cuando el la miro no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

&

No puede ser que esto sea posible- dijo Shaoran mientras cabalgaba en su caballo.- Tengo que encontrar una esposa en el menor tiempo posible, salvar mi reino de una guerra, que cada día se acercaba mas, y eso antes de que mi madre fallezca-

Todavía recordaba esa conversación que tuvo con su madre antes de partir del castillo. La escuchaba claramente en su cabeza.

_**Flash back**_

**Alguien lo llamo desde la puerta del castillo. **

**Príncipe Shaoran, su madre lo llama- dijo un sirviente mientras hacia una reverencia. **

**El asintió. Estaba entrenando un poco con su espada. – En seguida voy- coloco su espada en su cintura y se dirigió hacia la habitación de su madre. **

**Subió las escaleras y toco la gran puerta que daba hacia la habitación de su madre. Cuando entro la encontró acostada. Se encontraba muy pálida. Su salud se había deteriorado en las últimas semanas. **

**Madre, ¿como se encuentra?-**

**Bien hijo- dijo mientras levantaba una mano despacio. **

**Shaoran se acerco y la tomo. **

**Ella suspiro- no tenemos tiempo, hijo- dijo. **

**¿Tiempo?- pregunto el- ¿Para que?**

**Te vas a casar con Mentís Yamasagui- dijo ella- acabo de terminar de hacer su compromiso. **

**¿Qué?- grito el- Como pudiste. **

**No me hables así- dijo ella- es necesario. Yo no viviré por mucho tiempo, esta enfermedad me esta matando poco a poco. **

**No madre, no diga eso- dijo moderando su voz a pesar de que se sentía hervir por dentro, por el delicado estado de su madre.**

**Es duro, pero es lo cierto- dijo ella- déjame terminar. Me queda muy poco de vida y es necesario que te hagas cargo del reino cuando yo falte. Para eso es esencial que tú tengas una esposa. Además el reino Cenist nos declara la guerra muy pronto y yo no estaré en mi mejor estado para defender este reino. Ahora que tu padre no esta, es necesario que me apoyes hijo. **

**Shaoran escucho todo esto con sorpresa, pero aun así no aceptaba que se tenía que casar- pero madre no me quiero casar con ella, especialmente con ella, no. **

**Pero ella es hija de**** un conde y sabrá comportarse a la altura- dijo ella. **

**Madre me es imposible cumplir esa petición- contesto el. **

**Es una orden- contesto ella severamente. **

**Madre pero no puedo casarme con alguien que no amo- dijo el subiendo de tono su voz. **

**Es para el bien del reino- dijo ella. **

**¡¡****Haa!! Importa más el reino que la felicidad de tu propio hijo- contesto Shaoran completamente enojado- casándome con alguien a quien no quiero. **

**Basta- grito su madre. Ella comenzó a respirar profundamente para calmarse- esta bien hijo- comenzó ella- hagamos un trato. No te tendrás que casar con Mentís si encuentras a alguien más para casarte, pero si es el caso contrario, te tendrás que casar con ella sin reclamos. **

**Shaoran suspiro- acepto. **

**Todo esto antes de que yo me muera- dijo ella. **

**El asintió- voy a salir del reino- dijo el- y voy a regresar después de que haya encontrado a la indicada. **

**La reina Ieran Li sonrió.- muy bien hijo. Será como tú desees, pero ten cuidado es muy peligroso salir del reino y acercarse al Reino Cenist ya que como tú sabes sus reyes murieron y el nuevo rey trata de apoderarse de este reino. **

**El asintió y su sonrisa se borro- yo se- dijo el tristemente. **

**Fin del flash back**

Por eso estoy aquí- se dijo. Miro a su alrededor estaba llegando a un bosque- se parece al bosque que hay en el castillo del Reino Cenist donde conocí a Sakura- sonrió cuando la recordó pero su sonrisa se borro al recordar la cruel realidad- ella esta muerta- suspiro- si estuviera viva hoy seria su cumpleaños.- paro un momento y vio a su alrededor. Estaba en el reino Cenist, y al parecer por lo que escuchaba había una cascada cerca. No había nadie a su alrededor.

Abrió la mano y cerro los ojos durante un segundo. Cuando abrió los ojos frente a el había una imagen flotando de una niña como de 8 años, que tenia el cabello castaño y los ojos esmeraldas mas hermosos que había visto, y su sonrisa tan angelical. Cerró la mano y esta desapareció.

Siguió su camino. Sonrió recordando que su madre le había dicho que tuviera cuidado pero ella no sabia que el tenia magia. En el caso muy improbable de que no venciera a sus enemigos con la espada, tenia la magia y muy pocas personas poseían magia. El descubrió que tenia magia hace dos años en su cumpleaños cuando cumplía 18 años; y desde entonces la estuvo practicando. Ahora ya sabía como utilizarla muy bien.

En eso sintió magia que provenía del bosque y escucho unos gritos. Volteo su caballo hacia ese lugar. A lo lejos vio como dos muchachas peleaban con dos hombres de negro. Sintió que la magia salía de los hombres con un aura oscura. Estaban en peligro. Aumento la velocidad de su caballo. Se sorprendió cuando una de ellas creo un campo de fuerza. Los hombres salieron volando pero se volvieron a levantar. El ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca para hacer un hechizo.

El la miro preocupado. Dirigió su vista hacia los hombres y extendió la mano. Entonces se concentro y una poca cantidad de su magia salio de su cuerpo. Ese hechizo hacia que las personas que carecían de magia se quedaran dormidas, ya que noto que esos hombres no tenían poderes, que eran controlados por alguien más. Se acerco a ellas y bajo de su caballo.

Vio como, la que formo el campo de fuerza, se dirigió a la otra preocupada.

Tranquila- dijo el- ella solo se encuentra dormida.

Gracias- contesto ella sonriéndole.

Fue entonces que vio su cara. _–No puede ser-_ pensó sorprendido. Ella tenía el cabello castaño que caía a sus hombros, sus ojos eran esmeraldas que brillaban como joyas y su sonrisa era calida.

Corrió hacia ella y la abrazo- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Shaoran abrazándola con cariño.

Si- dijo ella sintiendo esa sensación más fuerte en su interior. Su corazón latía muy fuerte. Le parecía que el ya la había abrazado antes. Sintió como una sensación de calidez la llenaban por dentro.- ¿Quién eres?-

El se separo de ella- ¿No te acuerdas de mí?

Ella negó con la cabeza- ¿Nos habíamos visto antes?- pregunto.

El estaba un poco inseguro ahora.

¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto. Esa era la única forma de saber si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Sakura Daidouji- contesto ella- gusto en conocerlo.

Al escuchar su nombre su cara se ilumino pero después se apago al escuchar su apellido. El sonrió.

- Shaoran Li- contesto el. Después pensó que no había sido lo correcto decirle la verdad pero había algo en ella que lo hacia confiar-

Ella se sorprendió e inmediatamente hizo una reverencia- Lo lamento, su majestad, no lo reconocí. Disculpe las molestias que le he causado.-

El sonrió levantándola.

-No te preocupes- le dijo sonriéndole- y por favor no me trates de majestad. Dime Shaoran- le extendió la mano- es un gusto conocerte también.

Ella la tomo y sonrió. Al sentir su piel otra vez volvió a aparecer esa sensación que le decía que lo conocía- Esta bien, Shaoran. Tu puedes llamarme Sakura.

¿Es tu hermana?- pregunto el viendo a la muchacha que seguía dormida- ¿Tomoyo?

Tomoyo- se acordó- esta herida.

El volteo a ver a la muchacha que yacía en el suelo. Levanto la vista y vio que ella también estaba herida en el hombro. Se agacho y junto sus manos sobre la herida y esta desapareció en un momento.

Sakura estaba muy sorprendida.

Déjame ver tu brazo- dijo el tomando el susodicho.

Ahora se acordaba del dolor que sentía en su hombro derecho. – no me acordaba-

El sonrió- _así era el modo de Sakura- pensó el- pensar en los otros antes que en ella. _

La tuya es mas profunda- dijo- y sangra abundantemente- junto sus manos y la herida desapareció.

Muchas gracias- dijo ella sonriendo.

La quieres mucho ¿verdad?-

Si- sonrió- como una hermana-

¿Cómo?- pregunto el- ¿no es tu hermana?-

Si, en realidad no- contesto ella.

El la miro confundido.

Digo que la mama de Tomoyo, Tía Sonomi, me acogió en su casa como si fuera su hija, y yo he crecido como la hermana de Tomoyo, y la quiero tanto como si lo fuera- contó ella.

¡¡OH!!- dijo el- ¿y tus padres?

Ella bajo la cabeza.

Lo siento- dijo el cuando la vio bajar la cabeza- no fue mi intención.

Ella levanto la cabeza y sonrió- no se preocupe. No los conozco- dijo ella tristemente- perdí toda memoria de mi vida antes de los diez años- ella se levanto el cabello que le cubría parte de su frente y le enseño la cicatriz- tuve un accidente. Solo tengo recuerdos muy vagos de algunos momentos de mi vida antes de los diez.

Cuando la escucho recordó a Sakura Kinomoto.

_¿Puede ser que sea la misma persona?- pensó. _

Tu voz y tu cara se me hacen familiar pero no lo recuerdo- dijo ella viéndolo fijamente- ¿nos habíamos conocido antes?

El la miro- yo…

**Fin del capitulo**

**¡¡Hola!! ¿Como están? Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Como prometí actualice en una semana y así lo voy a hacer. Voy actualizar cada semana. **

**Ya se que estos primeros capitulo van lento pero es necesario para irles explicando todo poco a poco. El próximo capitulo se descubrirá la verdad, van a saber lo que paso en realidad, va a estar emocionante, y a partir de ahí la historia cambia la velocidad. Así que espero que lo lean y que me dejen un review. **

**Agradezco inmensamente a las personas que me dejaron un review, me hicieron muy feliz y me ayudaron monto. **

**Rosh Bernal- ¡Hola! Si aquí vengo con esta nueva historia. Fue una gran alegría el leer tu review, muchas gracias. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, y te adelanto que en el otro se va saber todo, así que espero leer tu review. Adiós. **

**Dina- ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review, me hizo muy feliz. Pronto se va a saber la verdad no te desesperes. En el siguiente capitulo te aviso se van a saber muchas cosas, así que espero que lo leas y que me dejes un review. Adiós. **

**Nadja100- ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review, me hizo muy feliz. Tu lo adivinaste el caballero de ojos ámbar es Shaoran. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y en el próximo se va a saber la verdad así que espero volver a leer unos de tus reviews. Adiós. **


	3. La verdad del pasado

Aclaración: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece

**Aclaración: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece**

**Recuerdos Olvidados, Sentimientos Eternos**

**Por AdaZu**

- diálogos

() Pensamiento de la autora

_Cursiva_ pensamientos

**Negrilla **recuerdos.

¡Hola! Espero que les guste…

**La verdad del pasado**

Tu voz y tu cara se me hacen familiar pero no lo recuerdo- dijo ella viéndolo fijamente- ¿nos habíamos conocido antes?

El la miro- yo… - no sabia que contestar. Entonces vio a los hombres y recordó algo- ¿Tu sabes porque te atacaron esos hombres?

No- dijo ella- ni los conozco, solo aparecieron aquí y nos atacaron.

Shaoran no sabia la razón pero alguien que tiene magia le quiere hacer daño.

Ahora me pregunto ¿porque nos atacaron?- dijo Sakura- y justo en mi cumpleaños- sonrió.

Shaoran se tenso al escuchar eso- ¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños?

Ella asintió- cumplo 18 años- contesto.

Lo mismo que Sakura- dijo en voz baja.

¿Qué?-

¿Recuerdas tu cumpleaños o es una fecha que pusieron simplemente?- pregunto el.

Lo recuerdo- dijo Sakura sonriendo- tengo recuerdos de algunas cosas. Mi cumpleaños, por ejemplo. También se que me encantan las flores de cerezo, que es lo que significa mi nombre; me fascina ver el agua caer, como en las cascadas que están aquí cerca. Que tengo un hermano mayor, pero no me acuerdo de su nombre, solo se que me decía a veces monstruo.

Shaoran recordó a Touya.

¿Te gusta el chocolate con fresas?- pregunto el.

Ella asintió- ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

¿Y eres alérgica a las abejas?-

Si- contesto ella- ¿Cómo sabes eso de mi?- pregunto ella- yo solo se lo he dicho a Tomoyo y yo apenas lo descubrí hace años cuando me pico una abeja.

No puede ser- dijo.

¿Qué?- pregunto ella asustada- ¡tú sabes algo! ¿No es así?

El la vio y agacho su cara. – _No puede ser otra persona- pensó- se le parece tanto, y tiene los mismos gestos, y yo siento lo mismo que cuando estaba con Sakura. ¿Me pregunto si todavía tendrá lo que le di? _

Si sabes algo dímelo- suplico ella- tu me pareces conocido. Yo se que te he visto en algún lado. Por favor. Lo único que tengo del pasado es esta cadena-

Shaoran levanto la vista muy rápido.

Ella se saco una cadena de plata que tenía un corazón y se la enseño- y atrás dice Sakura- dijo mostrándoselo.

Lo vio a los ojos y vio como se le llenaban de lágrimas- ¿Sucede algo, Shaoran?

El la miro y la abrazo- estas viva, Sakura- dijo.

Ella no entendió pero cuando estuvo entre sus brazos se sintió protegida y entonces recordó una vez que el la había abrazado- Shaoran- dijo ella y lo abrazo mas fuerte- yo te conozco ¿verdad? De cuando éramos pequeños. Tu mediste esta cadena ¿no es así?

El asintió- Si- dijo muy contento.

¿Dime quien es mi familia, Shaoran?, por favor- suplico ella recordando a su gran amigo.

El la abrazo más fuerte- mi flor de cerezo-

Ella sonrió al recordar los apodos que se habían puesto- mi pequeño lobo- dijo ella.

El se separo de ella y la miro.- Creí que estabas muerta-

¿Por qué?- pregunto ella.

El cambio su semblante drásticamente. 

Shaoran, por favor, dime la verdad- dijo Sakura mirándolo- confió en ti.

El suspiro. –tu nombre es Sakura… Kinomoto-

Sakura ahogo un sollozo. A su mente venían muchos recuerdos, toda su vida, su familia. Comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Sakura, ¿estas bien?, no te preocupes que yo estoy contigo- dijo el abrazándola mientras caía al suelo.

Shaoran… mi… familia- decía entre sollozos- esta… muerta…- se aferro mas el y lloro dolorosamente- están…muertos.

El le acaricio el cabello y le susurraba palabras en el oído para calmarla un poco. Después de largo rato ella se fue calmando y su llanto fue cesando.

Gracias- susurro ella apenas audible- por estar aquí.

De nada- contesto el- sabes que siempre voy a estar aquí contigo. Siempre.

Ella lo abrazo más fuerte aun. -¿Por qué?

El sonrió melancólicamente. Comenzó a pensar en algo que podría animarla y tuvo una idea.

¿Te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos?- pregunto el.

Ella se separo de el y se seco las lagrimas- si- dijo sonriendo por primera vez en unas horas- gran susto me sacaste-

**Flash back**

**Un niño de 12 años con cabellos café y ojos de color ámbar miraba por la ventana del carruaje como se aproximaba hacia el grandioso castillo. **

**Shaoran- la llamo su madre- **

**Si, madre- **

**Ya vamos a llegar a nuestro destino- dijo su madre- y nuestros amigos tienen una hija que puede ser tu amiga. **

**El asintió sonriendo. **

**Bienvenidos- le dijo Nadeshiko cuando vio que se bajaban del carruaje. **

**Muchas gracias- le contesto Ieran Li. **

**Las dos amigas se acercaron y se abrazaron. **

**Es un gusto tenerlos aquí- dijo la Reina Nadeshiko mientras abrazaba al rey Li- Hola Shaoran ¿Cómo has estado? **

**Muy bien, gracias- contesto el. **

**Bueno, no los molesto mas, deben estar agotados por el largo viaje. Les enseño sus habitaciones- dijo Nadeshiko. **

**Todos entraron al grande castillo. Shaoran miro alrededor. Estaban en el vasto salón y a un lado había unas escaleras en caracol que subía hacia los demás pisos. Había un inmenso candelero colgado del techo y había columnas de color doradas con flores de cerezo incrustadas. **

**Escucho que unos pasos venían de las escaleras y volteo a ver. **

**Bienvenidos amigos míos- dijo el rey Fujikata que venia acompañado de su hijo Touya. **

**Los saludo**** a todos y después se dirigieron hacia sus habitaciones. **

**Sakura esta en el jardín- dijo Nadeshiko a Shaoran- ¿quieres ir?**

**Shaoran asintió y siguió a una mucama que lo dirigió. **

**Llego al jardín, el cual tenía grandes árboles de cerezo. Escucho el agua correr y se dirigió hacia ahí. Se encontró con una pequeña cascada que caía a un bello pozo. Vio una niña que estaba sentada a la orilla de la cascada y se acerco. **

**¡Ahh!- Sakura grito cuando sintió a alguien a su espalda. **

**Lo siento- le contesto una voz. **

**Ella volteo a ver, y vio a un niño de ojos color ámbar, su cabello castaño que se movía con el viento, le estaba sonriendo. Vestía una camisa verde y un pantalón.**

**No quise asustarte- dijo el. **

**Ella le sonrió- no te preocupes. **

**Shaoran noto el color de sus ojos que eran esmeraldas, que tenían un brillo especial, y que sus cabellos eran de color castaño. **

**¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo ella muy cerca de el. **

**Shaoran Li- contesto el- tu debes ser Sakura. **

**Ella asintió sonriendo- soy Sakura Kinomoto- dijo ella hacia una reverencia. **

**No hagas eso- le dijo el y le dio la mano- llámame Shaoran. **

**Y tu, Sakura- dijo ella agarrando su mano- tú eres el hijo de los Reyes del Reino Norte, de los amigos de mi padre y madre ¿verdad?**

**El asintió. **

**Espero que seamos grandes amigos- dijo ella sonriendo. **

**El sonrió también- si- contesto sentándose en el pasto.**

**Ella lo acompaño.- me gusta este lugar- comenzó ella- porque me gusta ver el agua caer- ella señalo una parte de la cascada. **

**El vio hacia donde ella señalaba y vio como un arco iris se formo. El sonrió. **

**Da cierto aire de tranquilidad y paz- dijo el- a mi también me gusta. **

**Princesa Sakura- hablo un sirviente- sus padres la están llamando y a usted Príncipe Shaoran. **

**Ambos asintieron y se levantaron. **

**Una carrera al castillo- propuso Sakura. **

**¿Crees que me podrás ganar?- dijo Shaoran sonriéndole. **

**Ya veras- dijo ella comenzando a correr hacia el castillo. **

**Oye, espera- grito el corriendo también. **

**Ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo al salón. **

**Veo que ya se conocieron- dijo Nadeshiko. **

**Ambos asintieron sonriendo, tratando de recuperar el aliento. **

**Porque vienes todo rojita, monstruo- le dijo Touya a Sakura. **

**Ella lo fulmino con la mirada- deja de decirme monstruo, hermano. **

**Shaoran solo se rió de ver la cara que puso Sakura. **

**Sakura lo volteo ver. **

**El levanto las manos en signos de inocencia- no es de ti- dijo. **

**Ella sonrió. **

**1 MES**** DESPUES**

**Dos niños se encontraban jugando en el jardín. Cuando pararon a descansar el niño hablo. **

**Que rico estuvo el chocolate- dijo Shaoran. **

**Si, mi favorito es el chocolate con fresas- dijo ella sonriendo. **

**Entonces vio a una abeja muy cerca de donde estaban sentados. Ella se asusto y se puso detrás de Shaoran.**

**El rió. **

**Ella le pego juguetonamente en el brazo- no te rías, tu sabes que soy alérgica. **

**El asintió recordando lo asustado que estaba cuando Sakura sufrió de inflamación porque la pico un abeja. **

**Mañana nos regresamos al reino- dijo el suavemente tratando de no mostrar sus sentimientos cuando ella se había sentado a su lado. **

**La cara de Sakura cambio totalmente. **

**¿Tan pronto?- **

**El asintió. **

**Te voy a extrañar, Shaoran- dijo ella. **

**Yo también- contesto el- pero no quiero que te pongas triste- se puso una mano en la barbilla en señal de que estaba pensando. **

**Sakura se rió. **

**Ya se- dijo Shaoran tratando de animarla- vamos a ponernos apodos que solo nosotros conozcamos. **

**Ella asintió sonriendo. **

**Yo te voy a poner, florcita de cerezo- dijo el sonriendo. **

**Y yo te voy a poner pequeño lobo- dijo**** ella con una gran sonrisa en su cara. **

**Compre algo para ti- dijo Shaoran- espero que te guste, florcita de cerezo. **

**Ella sonrió. **

**Cierra los ojos- **

**Ella lo hizo. Sintió que le levantaba el cabello. **

**Abre los ojos- dijo el. **

**Sakura lo hizo y vio que en su cuello colgaba una cadena que tenia un corazón de dije y decía Sakura en la parte de atrás. **

**Gracias, pequeño lobo- dijo**** ella abrazándolo. **

**El le devolvió el abrazo sonriéndole. **

**En serio te voy a extrañar, cuando te vayas- dijo ella abrazándolo. **

**Si, yo también- dijo el acariciándole el cabello. **

**Eres mi mejor amigo- dijo ella separándose de el. **

**Y tu la mía- dijo. **

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

**Fue un placer tenerlos aquí- dijo Fujikata mientras se despedía del Rey Li. **

**Gracias por tu invitación- le contesto el Rey Li. **

**Que tenga un buen viaje- dijo Nadeshiko mientras abrazaba a Ieran Li. **

**Muchas gracias por todo- dijo Ieran. **

**Adiós- le dijo Shaoran a Sakura. **

**Nos vemos- le contesto ella, y siguiendo un impulso lo abrazo otra vez. **

**El le respondió el abrazo. **

**Te voy a echar de menos- dijo ella. **

**Si- dijo Shaoran separándose- pero siempre recuerda que voy a estar contigo cuando mires la cadena. **

**Ella sonrió sujetándola. **

**La familia real del Reino Norte se subió a su carruaje. Shaoran salio por la ventana y se despidió de ellos. **

**Sakura también sacudió su mano en despedida. **

**Suspiro cuando el carruaje iba ya lejos. **

**Los vas a extrañar ¿verdad, hija?- pregunto Nadeshiko abrazándola. **

**Ella asintió. **

**Entremos- dijo el papa.**

**&**

**Shaoran iba viendo por la ventana cuando vio que salio humo del castillo y sintió un temblor. El carruaje en que iban se paro por un momento. **

**¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el asustado. **

**Es un ataque- dijo el papa. **

**Sakura- dijo el preocupado y se bajo muy rápido y corrió hacia el castillo. **

**Shaoran espera- le gritaron sus padres pero no paro. Tenia que ayudar a Sakura. **

**Unos hombres vestidos de capucha negra comenzaron a atacar el carruaje y el Rey Li salio a luchar. **

**Shaoran llego al castillo y entro adentro salía bastante humo y todo estaba quebrado. Fue a buscar entonces al trono. Cuando estaba corriendo tuvo que esquivar varias cosas que caían del techo. Entro y llamo a Sakura. **

**Sakura- grito el una y otra vez. **

**Aquí estoy- grito ella. **

**Entonces el la vio y corrió hacia ella- Cuidado- grito el cuando vio que un trozo de madera iba a caer encima de ella. Vio como ella miraba hacia arriba justo cuando este caía sobre ella. Ella cayó al suelo. Cuando por fin llego utilizo toda su fuerza para quitar el trozo. **

**Sakura estaba inconciente y sangraba del golpe en la cabeza. **

**Shaoran la levanto y la saco de ahí. Cuando estaba afuera corrió hacia el carruaje y vio que su padre caía al suelo herido por espada tratando de proteger a su madre. **

**El se acerco y dejo a Sakura junto a su madre y saco su espada. **

**NO Shaoran- grito su madre. **

**Hubo otra explosión, y otro temblor. **

**Los hombres de capuchas negras se acercaron a la Ieran. Shaoran lo vio y comenzó a pelear, pero eran muchos solo para el. Ieran lo agarro mientras uno de sus sirvientes lo cubrían. Shaoran iba cargando a Sakura cuando los hombres se aparecieron frente a ellos. Puso a Sakura en el suelo y se coloco frente a las mujeres. Saco su espada otra vez y lucho contra uno, pero otro lo ataco por detrás y le arrebato la espada. Shaoran cayó al suelo. Unos sirvientes llegaron a ayudarlos antes de que los hombres le insertaran la espada en el pecho a el.**

**Llego un carruaje a llevarlo y Ieran lo metió a la fuerza. **

**No espera- gritaba Shaoran- falta Sakura- pero no le hicieron caso y se lo llevaron. **

**Fin del flash back**

Por eso creí que estabas muerta- dijo el.

Nuevas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de ella al recordar eso.

Lo abrazo- ¿Sabes porque los mataron?- pregunto.

Creo que para apoderarse del reino- contesto. – Tetsu, el hombre responsable se hizo cargo del Reino Cenist. Acuso a nuestro reino de haber atacado y matado a los gobernantes. Y ahora trata de apoderarse del Reino del Norte también. Ya mato a mi padre y quiere hacer lo mismo con mi madre. Por lo que pronto habrá una guerra entre los dos reinos y he venido para evitarla.

Sakura se separo de el y lo miro fijamente- quiero ir al castillo-

El negó con la cabeza- Sakura es muy peligroso- dijo el- no te lo permitiré.

Voy a ir- dijo ella decidida- y aparte, acabo de descubrir que tengo magia, solo tengo que practicarla y podré ir allá a vengar a mi familia. Ese hombre por alguna razón sabe que estoy viva y que estoy aquí. Por eso mando a esos hombres a matarme, porque sabe que si yo regreso, yo gobernaría el Reino de Cenist.

Es cierto pero aun así- dijo el dudando-

Tengo que hacerlo Shaoran- contesto ella- así podré evitar que sea la guerra y salvare muchas vidas inocentes. No quiero correr el riesgo que vuelvan y puedan hacerle algo a Tomoyo o a Tía Sonomi.

Entonces- dijo Shaoran viéndola- yo iré contigo…

**Fin del capitulo**

**¡¡Hola!! ¿Que tal les pareció? Ahora se sabe toda la verdad. Si les quedo una duda me la dicen en un review. **

**Ahora que Sakura recobro la memoria vamos a ver que hace para recuperar su reino con la ayuda de Shaoran. **

**¡¡Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews!! Muchas gracias. **

**Nadja100- ¡Hola! ¡¡Muchas gracias por tu review!! Ya conteste algunas de tus preguntas ahora la otra te la voy a contestar en el próximo capitulo, así que espéralo. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo también, y espero leer tu comentario muy pronto. Adiós. **

**Rosh Bernal- ¡Hola! ¡¡Muchas gracias por tu review!! Gracias por darme tu apoyo, me hace muy feliz. Y como dije ya se sabe el pasado de Sakura. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Espero leer tu review muy pronto. Adiós.**

**Dina- ¡Hola! ¡¡Muchas gracias por tu review!! En este capitulo escribí mas de lo que escribí en los capítulos pasados. Espero haber aclarado algunas de tus dudas en este capitulo y que te haya gustado este capitulo. Espero leer tu comentario muy pronto. Adiós. **

**A todos el próximo capitulo lo voy a subir hasta el martes o miércoles 23-24 de Septiembre ya que estaré realizando un viaje esta semana. Prometo actualizar alguna de esas fechas. ¡¡Espero leer sus reviews!! Me despido, AdaZu. **


	4. EL Medallon del Poder

Aclaración: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece

**Aclaración: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece**

**Recuerdos Olvidados, Sentimientos Eternos**

**Por AdaZu**

- diálogos

() Pensamiento de la autora

_Cursiva_ pensamientos

**Negrilla **recuerdos.

¡Hola! Espero que les guste…

**El medallón del Poder**

¿Segura que quieres hacer esto?- le pregunto por décima vez Tomoyo a Sakura.

Si, Tomoyo- dio ella- ahora que ya recuerdo todo, es necesario que haga algo. Si Tetsu le declara la guerra al Reino del Norte, muchas personas morirían. Además, podría llegar a este pueblo y ustedes estarían en peligro.

¿Vas a ir tu sola?- pregunto Tomoyo angustiada.

No, ira conmigo- dijo Shaoran- no pude convencerla que no fuera, así que yo la voy a cuidar.

Tomoyo sonrió agradecida- Muchas gracias, Shaoran- le dijo- por esto y por salvarnos la vida-

No es nada- dijo el- haría cualquier cosa para proteger a Sakura y a cualquier persona que ella quiera mucho-

Un suave color tiño las mejillas de Sakura, y la sonrisa de Tomoyo se amplio.

Esta bien- dijo ella- pero yo los acompañare también.-

No- dijo Sakura- es muy peligroso que tú vayas-

Sakura- comenzó ella.

No, Tomoyo- dijo Sakura firme- Tú te quedas aquí. Por si sucede algo ¿me avisas? Por favor.

Tomoyo no tuvo otra opción que aceptar.

**Al día siguiente**

Sonomi no termino de entender muy bien porque Sakura se iba con Shaoran pero Tomoyo y ella le habían pedido que confiaran en ellas y eso hizo.

Te cuidas mucho- le dijo Sonomi-

Si- contesto ella abrazándola- me voy a llevar a Kero.

Tomoyo asintió y se abrazo de ella- cuídate- dijo y continuo en un susurro apenas audible- y me prometes que si pasa algo con Shaoran me mandas una carta o algo para avisarme. No me quiero perder el primer amor de mi hermana.

Sakura se sonrojo al escuchar lo ultimo pero se las desquito diciendo- y si veo al príncipe Eriol, que es primo de Shaoran, le aviso que estas aquí.

Ahora fue el turno de Tomoyo de sonrojarse y le dio un golpe juguetón a Sakura en el brazo.

Se volvieron a abrazar y Tomoyo le dijo- recuerda que todo va estar bien y que ellos te cuidan desde el cielo-

Sakura entendió muy bien a lo que se refería Tomoyo- gracias- contesto-

Bueno es hora de partir- dijo Sakura a Shaoran. Ambos se despidieron, se montaron en sus caballos y partieron.

Después de unas horas de cabalgar, ellos pararon cerca de un lago para que los caballos reposaran.

¿Cuándo descubriste que tenias magia?- pregunto Sakura.

El sonrió- cuando yo cumplí los 18 años también. Lo descubrí porque cuando estaba entrenando, me concentre tanto que cuando abrí los ojos un rayo salio de mi mano y destruyo el árbol que quería atacar.

¡¡Oh!!- dijo Sakura sorprendida- yo lo único que pensé era en que quería protegernos y se formo el campo de fuerza.

Sakura- dijo Shaoran volviéndose serio- si en verdad quieres recuperar el reino, es necesario que comiences a controlar tu magia. Porque estoy casi seguro que Tetsu te esta buscando y te quiera matar para no tener otro enemigo. Yo te prometo que te voy a proteger pero si lago sucede quisiera tener la seguridad de que podrías huir.

Ella sonrió al ver a Shaoran tan preocupado por su seguridad.

Si- contesto ella- ¿podrías ayudarme?

Por supuesto que si- contesto el.

Y ¿si comenzamos en este momento?- dijo ella levantándose y ofreciéndole la mano.

El asintió tomando su mano.

Cuando sus manos se tocaron sintieron como una corriente pasar por ellos. Se separaron rápido.

Bueno- dijo el olvidando ese tema- primero vas a aprender como hacer campo de fuerzas. La resistencia del campo de fuerza depende del la fuerza de la magia del mago. Vi el campo que formaste y estuvo muy bien para ser el primero. Lo único que tienes que hacer es concentrarte tu energía. Y después liberar en forma de campo de fuerza. Inténtalo.

Sakura cerró sus ojos y se concentro lo más que pudo. Extendió los brazos y después abrió los ojos. Vio como el campo de fuerza se materializaba.

Muy bien Sakura- dijo Shaoran afuera.

Pruébalo- dijo ella- prueba que tan fuerte es.

Shaoran la miro dudoso.

Por favor- dijo ella.

El no le puede negar nada a ella y peor si lo miraba así- esta bien, Sakura, pero el ataque va a ser débil.

Ella asintió.

El se junto sus manos y la energía se concentro en forma de una pelota pequeña, el la soltó con mucho cuidado y esta se dirigió hacia el campo de fuerza. La energía pego en el campo de fuerza pero este no se destruyo.

¡¡Si!!- grito Sakura.

Destrúyelo Sakura- le dijo Shaoran.

Sakura lo deshizo pero cayo al suelo respirando muy hondo.

Shaoran corrió hacia ella.

Necesitas controlar muy bien tu magia para que no te canses cuando hagas campo de fuerza, ya que estos requieren mas energía que los ataques- le dijo el.

Sakura asintió- ¿puedes controlar a otra persona utilizando magia?

Shaoran comprendió que lo decía por los hombres. – Si se puede- contesto el- solo si la otra persona no tiene magia. Aunque es difícil ya que entre mas personas que controles más energía usas y te cansas más rápido.

Ella asintió.

¿Cómo haces para curar una herida? Tú curaste la de Tomoyo y la mía- dijo Sakura.

El sonrió- para curar una herida tienes que hacer lo mismo que para formar un campo de fuerza o un ataque concentrar tu energía. Pero pude curar sus heridas porque eran pequeñas, ya que para curar heridas muy profundas y graves si utiliza una gran cantidad de energía, y puede agotar a un mago si cura más de una sin descansar.

Entiendo- dijo Sakura. Miro el lago que estaba frente a ella y sonrió. Ya comenzaba a anochecer y en el horizonte se miraba el sol esconderse. En el agua se veía reflejada la luz del sol, en un tono anaranjado y amarillo. La suave brisa acaricio su cabello.

Shaoran sonrió al verla ahí sentada a su lado. Cuando creyó que había muerto lloro amargamente, había perdido a su primera amiga. Al pasar los años lo supero aunque no dejo de extrañarla. Ahora la tenía ahí a su lado y estaba tan feliz de que estuviera viva. Miro al horizonte y vio que ya iba a anochecer y era peligroso dormir al aire libre-

Tenemos que irnos- le dijo. El se levanto y la ayudo- cerca de aquí hay un pueblo en donde podemos quedarnos.

Ella asintió y se subió a su caballo "Kero" y el al suyo "Spinel".

Pronto llegaron al pueblo y se hospedaron en una posada, pero por seguridad de Sakura no dieron sus apellidos.

&

No puede ser- grito colérico un hombre que estaba sentado en un trono- como pudieron fallar, son unos inútiles. Como no atraparon a una simple niña.

Lo siento, mi lord- dijo el sirviente- pero al parecer alguien mas intervino en la pelea y la salvo.

¿Alguien mas?-

El sirviente asintió muy asustado- alguien con magia.

Tetsu levanto la vista y fijo sus ojos en el sirviente, este bajo la cabeza inmediatamente y se postro a sus pies.

Desaparece de mi vista- dijo Tetsu en voz baja pero que conllevaba una amenaza.

El sirviente no necesito otra palabra para salir de ahí huyendo.

Con que tienes un guardaespaldas, creo que vamos a tener que eliminarlo- dijo sonriendo.

&

Sakura- escuchaba que alguien la llamaba- Sakura- volvió a escuchar.

¿Quién me llama?- pregunto ella viendo a todos lados pero la oscuridad no la dejaba ver nada.

Sakura-

¿Dónde estas?-

Una luz brillante apareció en frente de ella. Avanzo hacia ese lugar y vio un medallón en medio de esa luz.

Sakura- escucho y vio como el medallón brillaba.

Observo el medallón. La cadena era de muy antigua, era de plata maciza. El dije era un circular de mediano tamaño, tenia inscripciones escritas alrededor de una lengua que le era familiar, "Id magnus potestas requirere unguis magnus sacrificium". En medio del círculo estaba dos manos alrededor de una varita.

Sakura se acerco al medallón. Cuando estiro la mano para sujetarlo este desapareció junto a toda la luz.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la luna llena brillando en la oscuridad de la noche.

Es solo un sueño- se dijo.

Miro a su lado y se encontró con otra cama y alguien durmiendo ahí. Ella sonrió al recordar quien estaba ahí.

Se levanto silenciosamente de la cama, agarro un papel y algo con que escribir, y comenzó a dibujar el medallón que había soñado y a un lado lo que en este estaba escrito.

_Es latín- pensó Sakura- "El gran poder necesita un gran sacrificio". _

Sakura volteo a ver a Shaoran que se encontraba pacíficamente dormido.

Tengo que hacer algo para detener a Tetsu- dijo ella en un susurro- Tengo que encontrarlo- sonrió melancólicamente- como desearía que nada de esto hubiera pasado, que mi familia estuviera viva- una lagrima rodó por su mejilla- que ese infeliz no tenga el control del Reino Cenist, y que en todo este tiempo yo hubiera estado contigo, Shaoran- ahora las lagrimas corrían por su rostro libremente- como desearía que todo fuera diferente- Con la mano se seco las lagrimas- pero como no es así, tengo que aceptar mi destino y enfrentarlo. Voy a conseguir el medallón y yo se donde esta.

&

El sol le despertó al darle en la cara. Se levanto de su cama y busco con su mirada a la única persona que quería ver-

¿Te sucede algo?- pregunto el al encontrarla viendo por la ventana con un sonrisa un poco triste.

No- dijo ella olvidando los momentos triste que se encontraban en su mente- todo esta bien- le sonrió para asegurarle eso.

El sonrió también y se sentó a su lado- es que encontrarte tan de mañana despierta, princesa, es algo que no se ve todos los días. Si mal no recuerdo siempre eras la ultima en despertarte, dormilona.

Ella se rió recordando ese apodo- Touya siempre me decía que un monstruo, como yo, siempre necesita muchas horas de descanso o si no me ponía de mal humor. Así que, príncipe, ten cuidado en hacerme enojar o pagaras las consecuencias- dijo ella mirándolo fijamente.

Cuando me miras así es mejor no meterme en tu camino- dijo el

Muy bien pensado- contesto ella sonriéndole.

Sabes, me gusta verte sonreír- dijo el dibujando el contorno de sus labios.

Ella se sonrojo.

Te extrañe- dijo el viéndola fijamente.

Yo también- dijo ella abrazándolo.- sabes, tu siempre estabas en mis sueños a pesar de que no recordaba mi pasado. Solamente estaba segura que tú fuiste el que me dio mi cadena, y te extrañaba a pesar de que no sabía quien eras.

El le correspondió el abrazo.

Sakura comenzó a pensar si el tenia a alguien especial, y entonces se separo de el de un solo.

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el preocupado.

Shaoran- dijo ella- y tu novia no se enojara contigo si vienes conmigo- esperando una negativa.

Shaoran se tenso al recordar a Mentís. – _Como le voy a decir a Sakura que estoy buscando una esposa porque estoy comprometido con alguien a quien no quiero- pensó._

No- contesto el- porque no tengo una-

_Mentiroso- le dijo su conciencia. _

Sakura suspiro con alivio- no te quería meter en problemas por ayudarme-

Ayudarte nunca va a ser un problema- dijo el sonriendo.

¿De que se trata este viaje tan importante que estabas haciendo? – Pregunto ella-

Claro- dijo el- en realidad es algo que necesito encontrar antes de que sucede algo.

¿No te vas a atrasar por acompañarme?- dijo ella- sabes que yo podría ir sola.

Sakura- comenzó el- tal parece que te quieres deshacer de mi-

¡No!- exclamo ella- es solo que no quiero molestarte.

Tu- dijo dándole un golpecito en la nariz- nunca vas a molestarme. Además lo que necesito encontrar esta justo en el mismo camino que vamos. –_Justo frente a mí- pensó. _

Ella asintió sonriendo.

Y nunca dejaría que tu estuvieras en peligro, primero muerto- dijo el sin saber lo que eso significaba para Sakura.

_Necesito encontrar el medallón, sin que el se entere- pensó Sakura- porque sino, no me dejara utilizarlo y el lo haría el mismo, y eso nunca. _

Muchas gracias- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla- por tratar de protegerme siempre.

Shaoran se sonrojo pero lo lograr disimular aunque la dueña de ese sonrojo no lo notara por lo distraída que era.

&

Sakura cerró los ojos un momento sintiendo la brisa en su cara mientras cabalgaba sobre Kero. Sonrió al recordar quien iba a su lado. Sentía mariposa en el estomago cada vez que lo veía. Era una sensación muy extraña que no había sentido nunca. Cada vez que lo veía a sus ojos o veía esa sonrisa se le subían los colores a la cara.

_No puedo estar enamorándome de el- pensó Sakura. _

Shaoran observo como Sakura cerro los ojos. Sonrió. Le encantaba ver sus ojos, eran los más hermosos que había visto en su vida. Tenían un brillo especial, que los hacia únicos. Su sonrisa, era especial, podía iluminar su día. Con solo ver su cara, las esperanzas volvían a el. Había algo mas, cada vez que la veía le daban unas inmensas ganas de tenerla entre sus brazos, protegerla de cualquiera que quiera lastimarla, de recorrer el mundo solo por verla reír. Cuando creyó que había muerto se destruyo su corazón. Nunca volvió a sentir por nadie más lo que sentía por Sakura.

_Creo que me enamore de ti- pensó Shaoran. _

Shaoran paro su caballo bruscamente.

¿Lo sentiste?- pregunto Sakura que también había parado su caballo. Ella no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando una esfera de energía cayo muy cerca de Kero, haciendo que este tirara a Sakura al suelo.

Shaoran se bajo rápidamente y corrió hacia donde estaba Sakura.

Ella se levanto con un leve dolor en el brazo izquierdo y vio que tenía otra herida que era profunda, ocasionada por la caída. Vio a Shaoran correr hacia ella justo cuando varias esferas se dirigían hacia ellos.

Shaoran vio el ataque muy tarde y se coloco en frente de Sakura pero ella ya había formado un campo de fuerza alrededor de ellos donde impactaron las esferas.

El la volteo a ver- ¿Estas bien?

Ella asintió sonriendo aun con el campo de fuerza.

¿Puedes atacar?- pregunto ella- mientras tengo la defensa.

El asintió. Volteo su mirada y se encontró con varios hombres vestidos con capuchas negras, pero había algo diferente, alrededor de ellas se sentía una aura de magia.

Son hombres controlados por Tetsu- dijo Shaoran.

¿Por qué siento magia proveniente de ellos y de los que nos atacaron ante no?- pregunto ella.

Todavía no se- contesto el. Cerro sus manos lanzo un ataque muy certero que logro dejar a uno inconciente. Volvió a atacar pero el resto lo evito. Los enemigos atacaron otra vez pero el campo los detuvo.

Shaoran lanzo varias esferas a la vez, las cuales le dieron a otro. El continúo sus ataques pero todos los evitaban.

Los enemigos lanzaron varios ataques que hicieron que Sakura usara más magia en el campo. Se comenzó a cansar y cayó a sus rodillas.

-Sakura, destruye el campo- le dijo Shaoran con tono firme.

Ella negó con la cabeza- puedo resistir- le dijo ella.

-Sakura, detente ahora- ordeno shaoran.

Sakura volvió a negar, y con una mano formo una esfera y la lanzo. Logro darle a otro hombre, ahora solo quedaban 3.

-eres necia- contesto Shaoran enojado y lanzo varios ataques, mas fuertes y mas rápidos. Dejo inconciente a dos y el último siempre lograba evitarlos.

Shaoran intento varias veces pero no podía destruirlo, lanzo un ataque casi logro darle pero este formo un campo de fuerza. Ninguno de los otros podía formar un campo.

No puede ser- dijo Shaoran.

Este hombre lanzo un ataque muy fuerte que logro destruir una parte del campo de fuerza por unos segundos. Sakura reforzó el campo utilizando aun más magia.

Shaoran- dijo con voz suave-

Sakura- dijo el volteando- ¿Estas bien?-

Ella sonrió débilmente- estoy un poco cansada. Voy a destruir el campo para ayudarte a atacar.

El negó- vas a deshacer el campo de fuerza y vas a irte con Kero- dijo el firme.

Ella solo sonrió más. Se levanto y destruyo el campo.

Shaoran comenzó a atacar el enemigo sin perder el tiempo, pero este lograba esquivar todos los ataques. El se sorprendió- ¿Quién eres?

Escucho una voz que sonaba llena de odio y amargura- Soy Tetsu- dijo- pero estos magos son unos ineptos no han cumplido su propósito.

Asesino- grito Shaoran- pero no te lo voy a permitir.

El mago le tiro varias esferas y Shaoran lo esquivo tirándose a un lado. Entonces varias esferas de energía se dirigieron donde el. Shaoran no iba a poder evitarlas así que formo un campo de fuerza. El vio como su enemigo se prepara para atacar y se preparo, pero las esferas no iban dirigidas hacia el-

Sakura- grito muy preocupado.

Hubo una gran explosión. El corrió hacia donde Sakura. Vio como una esfera salio del polvo y se dirigía al mago. El no perdió el tiempo y agrego unas cuantas mas, hasta que el mago cayo al suelo y luego el desapareció.

Volteo a ver y se encontró con Sakura en un campo de fuerza sonriéndole.

Deshizo el campo y cayo al suelo respirando hondo- estoy cansada- dijo.

Shaoran corrió hacia ella y la abrazo- Me preocupe tanto- dijo acariciándole el cabello- muy bien. Ahora ya sabes como atacar y defenderte.

Ella sonrió- tuve un gran maestro- levanto la vista y comenzó a ver borroso, y se desmayo.

Sakura- escuchaba a lo lejos- Sakura.

Se dejo vencer por el cansancio…

Abrió los ojos y se encontró acostada en algo blandito. Volteo a ver y ahí se encontraba Shaoran a su lado.

-Que bueno que despertaste- le dijo el- utilizaste mucha energía y por eso te desmayaste-contestando a las preguntas mudas de Sakura.

¿En donde estamos?-

En una posada que queda cerca del castillo del Reino Cenist, en aproximadamente dos días llegaremos-

Ella sonrió- La próxima vez que pelee ya voy a poder pelear mas tiempo y yo sola- dijo ella.

El negó- no va a ver una próxima vez, cuando yo te diga que te vayas de un lugar lo haces. No quiero ponerte en peligro otra vez.

Sakura soltó un quejido- no- dijo ella- yo voy a pelear si es necesario.

Pues no lo va a ser- dijo el- y ahora menos que Tetsu puede controlar a magos también. Es muy peligroso.

Es un asesino- dijo Sakura, para poder controlar un mago es necesario matarlo primero y después si uno quiere absorber su magia. Al contrario con los humanos que solo hay que usar un hechizo.

Si- contesto el- y con cada mago que el le quite la vida se vuelve mas poderoso; por eso si yo te digo que te vayas, te vas a ir- dijo el firmemente.

Ella entrecruzo las cejas y cruzo los brazos- no- dijo- además voy a ser mas poderosa con el…- y se callo.

¿Perdón?- dijo Shaoran- ¿Con que?

Ella pensó en algo para decirle- _una mentira piadosa no es mala- pensó en su mente. _

Con el entrenamiento voy a ser mas fuerte- dijo ella un poco nerviosa.

El la miro fijamente- Ocultas algo, ¿no es así?-

Ella negó con la cabeza- y además- dijo cambiando de tema- yo voy a pelear aunque tú no quieras. No te voy a dejar solo- y le saco la lengua. Y se levanto de la cama y corrió.

No, Sakura- dijo el levantándose- todavía necesitas descansar-

No- dijo ella

Si- contesto el.

Entonces, atrápame- lo reto ella.

El se levanto y comenzó a perseguirla hasta que la agarro de la cintura y por el vestido de Sakura ambos cayeron, Shaoran en cima de Sakura.

El le sujeto los brazos para arriba- Te atrape- dijo el respirando agitadamente.

Sakura lo miro a los ojos. Estaban tan cerca que su respiración le hacia cosquillas en el rostro. Ella asintió sin ser capaz de quitar la vista de sus ojos.

El no podía dejar de ver esos ojos esmeraldas que lo miraban fijamente. Bajo su mirada a ver esos labios rosados que le sonreían.

Tu sonrisa- dijo el acariciando sus labios.

El comenzó a acercar su rostro al de ella.

Ella lo miro y se comenzó a sonrojar. Sintió mariposas en el estomago.

La distancia que había entre ellos se hacia mas pequeña, y sus labios se iba a unir…

**Fin del capitulo**

**¡¡Hola!! ¡Ya volví! Muchas Gracias a las que me dejaron reviews: **

**Nadja100- ¡¡Hola!! Muchas Gracias por tu review. ¿Que tal te pareció este capitulo? Espero que te haya gustado. Como veras le van a suceder muchas cosas antes de que lleguen al castillo. Espero leer tu review para que me digas como quedo. Adiós. **

**Rosh Bernal- ¡¡Hola!! Muchas Gracias por tu review. ¿Te gusto este capitulo? Espero que si. Desde ahora comienza lo mero bueno como tú dices, y espero leer tu reviews para saber como me quedo. Adiós. **

**Y ahora si voy a actualizar dentro de una semana. **

**Ciao!**


	5. Encuentros Inesperados

Aclaración: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece

**Aclaración: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece**

**Recuerdos Olvidados, Sentimientos Eternos**

**Por AdaZu**

- diálogos

() Pensamiento de la autora

_Cursiva_ pensamientos

**Negrilla **recuerdos.

¡Hola! Espero que les guste…

**Encuentros inesperados**

Tu sonrisa- dijo el acariciando sus labios.

El comenzó a acercar su rostro al de ella.

Ella lo miro y se comenzó a sonrojar. Sintió mariposas revolotear en su estomago.

La distancia que había entre ellos se hacia mas pequeña, y sus labios se iba a unir…

En eso tocaron la puerta, y ellos se separaron inmediatamente.

¿Si?- contesto Shaoran.

Sus caballos ya están en los establos- dijo un sirviente- y les traigo la comida.

Shaoran se dirigió a la puerta e hizo pasar al sirviente.

La cena estuvo muy callada. Los dos estaban hundidos en sus pensamientos.

_Me enamore de __Shaoran- pensaba Sakura y un leve sonrojo subió a su mejilla. Lo miro de reojo y lo vio comer su comida muy serio- no puede ser. Si el no siente lo mismo- negó con la cabeza. _

_Como le puedo decir a Sakura que me enamore de ella desde que estábamos pequeños- pensaba Shaoran- y le tengo que decir que estoy comprometido y si no me caso con alguien antes de que mi madre muera me tendré que casar con Mentis. _

&

**Al día siguiente**

Ambos iban en sus caballos cuando entraron al pueblo que estaba antes de llegar al castillo.

No es bueno que te vean muchas personas- dijo Shaoran acercándosele- alguien le puede decir a Tetsu. Es necesario tomar un camino no muy concurrido-

Ella asintió- ven, por aquí- dijo volteando su caballo y adentrándose al bosque- conozco un camino-

Shaoran sonrió.

Entraron al espeso bosque de árboles de cerezo del Reino Cenist. Estaba repleto de árboles que en esta época del año se encontraban floreciendo. El camino, lleno de plantas muy pequeñas lo hacia difícil para cruzar. Avanzaron un poco mas hasta llegar a un camino de tierra muy pequeño, en medio de muchos árboles, que apenas cabía un caballo.

Es perfecto- dijo Shaoran.

Sakura sonrió- lo se- y comenzó a correr con Kero.

Shaoran la siguió sonriendo al ver la energía que tenia Sakura.

El sol se estaba ocultando ya cuando Sakura hablo otra vez- paremos aquí- pidió ella- vamos a dejar descansar a los caballos- y se bajo de Kero. Miro a su alrededor y vio el reflejo de los rayos solares.

Shaoran hizo lo mismo.

Ven- dijo ella agarrando su mano y dirigiéndolo entre los árboles con los caballos siguiéndolos. Después de atravesar los árboles llegaron a un claro.

Los árboles formaban un circulo alrededor de una quebrada, las flores de cerezo flotaban en al agua dándole la forma de una bella alfombra movediza. En medio había una pequeña porción de tierra llena de flores. El sol terminaba por ocultarse en el horizonte llenando de color anaranjados el agua combinada con las flores.

Es tan bello- dijo Sakura viendo el paisaje.

Si, lo es- dijo Shaoran viéndola a ella- pero mas lo eres tu.

Ella se sonrojo- Gracias- y volteo a ver el anochecer.

_Es hora de decirle- pensó Shaoran. _

Se sentaron en un árbol que era hueco de la parte de abajo justo para que ellos se sentaran.

Shaoran vio como Sakura se pasaba las manos por sus brazos cuando una brisa pasó. El sonrió. Se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

-Para que no tengas frió- dijo el.

Ella se acerco más a el- Muchas gracias, Shaoran- dijo ella- por todo. Gracias a ti recordé lo que había olvidado. Gracias a ti, estoy viva y voy a poder recuperar el reino de mi familia. Gracias a ti vamos a vencer al asesino de mi familia- ella lo volteo a ver y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

El la abrazo más fuerte- Sakura. Por ti yo haría cualquier cosa- contesto el- no tienes nada que agradecerme. Tu me has ayudado en mucho; cuando éramos pequeños, yo no tenia amigos siempre estaba en el castillo entrenando y los niños siempre me trataban como príncipe. Tú fuiste mi primera amiga, la primera persona que me trato como un niño no como un príncipe. Me ayudaste a ser más abierto con mis emociones. Eres especial para mi- la miro a sus ojos y le acaricio la mejilla- eres la persona mas especial para mi-

Y tu eres la persona mas importante para mi- dijo ella cerrando sus ojos al sentir sus manos en su cara.

Sakura- la llamo.

Ella abrió los ojos-

El se fue acercando a su rostro poco a poco. La distancia que había entre ellos cada vez se hacia mas pequeña hasta que sus labios rozaron con los de ellas- creo que me enamore de ti- y dicho esto unió sus labios en un beso.

Sintió una suave calidez en sus labios, e inmediatamente cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por las sensaciones que comenzaba a sentir.

El coloco una mano en su nuca para acercarla más y la otra la puso en su cintura. Ella unió sus brazos en el cuello de el.

Sintió como si su universo explotara dentro de ella. Nunca había sentido esto que estaba sintiendo. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho. Las mariposas en el estomago se hicieran mas fuertes, y fue allí que se dio cuenta de lo mucho que ama a Shaoran. Sentía como si estuviera volando entre la nube hasta casi llegar al cielo.

Muchas veces se había imaginado como seria besar a su flor de cerezo pero nunca, ni en sus sueños mas locos, se imagino su dulce sabor. Es como una droga que lo hace adicto. Fue entonces que supo que no quería vivir ni un solo día sin ella, sintió el amor que sentía hacia ella inundar todo su ser.

Se separaron por la tonta necesidad de respirar. Se vieron el uno al otro dulcemente.

Y yo me enamore de ti- susurro ella tratando de no sonrojarse al máximo.

El sonrió tiernamente al escuchar eso. – te adoro- y dicho eso la beso con suavidad haciéndola sentir todas las sensaciones otra vez con ese simple acto.

Cuando se separaron el cielo ya había oscurecido y miles de estrellas acompañadas con la luz de la luna alumbraban la noche.

Shaoran sintió a Sakura temblar en sus brazos y se quito su chamarra y se la coloco.

Pero tu- comenzaba a decir cuando el puso su dedo en su boca.

No- le dijo el.

Ya se- dijo ella y con su magia apareció una manta. La recogió y la coloco para que la cubriera a los dos- Asunto arreglado- sonrió.

Ya sabes aparecer cosas-dijo el- muy bien-

Soy una gran estudiante- dijo ella- y tengo el mejor de los maestros.

El sonrió.

Ella volteo a ver al cielo y acostó su cabeza en el pecho de Shaoran. Dejo que sus brazos la rodearan y la acercaran a el. Con la calidez que daba tener a su lado a Shaoran, el sueño la comenzó a invadir hasta que por fin se quedo dormida.

El bajo su mirada y encontró a su cerezo dormida. El le beso la sien-

Buenas noches, mi princesa- miro al cielo estrellado- mañana será un día muy difícil-

Saco un brazo y formo un campo de protección. El le acaricio la mejilla- Necesito decirte la verdad- dijo el suavemente- pero primero voy a cancelar ese horrible compromiso y así voy a poder ser libre de estar contigo- teniendo esto en mente el cansancio lo venció- para estar contigo por siempre- susurro antes de quedarse dormido.

El sol brillaba fuertemente cuando abrió los ojos. Primero se adapto a la luz antes de darse cuenta donde estaba. Unos brazos la rodeaban y tenía una manta sobre ella. Se volteo y encontró a Shaoran sonriendo.

Te despertaste- dijo el.

Buenos días- dijo ella abrazándolo para recibir el primer beso del día- ¿hace mucho que estas despierto?-

El asintió.

¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?- pregunto ella.

E interrumpir tu hermoso sueño- dijo el como si se tratara de una locura- ¡nunca!

Ella sonrió. Luego se acordó que ese día iban a encontrar a Tetsu y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de miedo.

No tengas miedo- escucho que le decían.

Volteo a ver a Shaoran.

Solo lo se- dijo el contestando lo que pensaba- yo voy a estar contigo, y no dejare que nada te suceda.

Ella sonrió confiando plenamente en lo que Shaoran le decía- confió en ti- le dijo ella sinceramente.

El la beso dulcemente- _mentiroso- escucho su conciencia- eres egoísta_-

El negó con la cabeza-

¿Te sucede algo?- pregunto ella viendo su reacción.

El negó- no es nada- y la culpa de sus ojos desapareció.

Te sucede algo y no confías en mi- dijo ella separándose de el y mirándolo fijamente.

No, Sakura- susurro el acercándola- yo confió en ti.

¿Entonces?-

No es nada- dijo el- pero ahora es hora de irnos- se levanto y ayudo a Sakura.

_Algo malo pasa y no me quiere decir- pensó Sakura mientras agarraba su mano- ¡voy a averiguarlo!_

&

Ambos iban en sus caballos cuando llegaron al pueblo de Tomoeda, donde se encontraba el castillo.

Es muy peligroso que alguien nos pueda reconocer- le susurro Shaoran cuando tomaba su mano y la acariciaba con su pulgar- necesitamos encontrar un atajo que lleve dentro del castillo para que no corras riesgo.

Conozco uno que queda cerca de la cascada y que conduce a los jardines del castillo, y nadie conoce de su existencia- dijo ella sonriéndole- queda por la casa de los padres de los duques de Yamasagui.

El se tenso un poco al escuchar ese apellido- _pero ella no se encuentra en este reino sino en el reino del Norte con sus padres- pensó para tranquilizarse. _

Esta bien- dijo el. Antes de que Sakura diera la vuelta, el la jalo y unió sus labios con los de ella.

Ella se sorprendió pero luego le correspondió el beso con todo su amor.

Tus labios me han vueltos adictos a ti- dijo el rozando tus labios- No podría vivir un día sin ellos o sin ti- y dicho eso la beso otra vez.

Ella se sonrojo pero a pesar de eso no dejo de disfrutar sentir sus labios contra los de ellas.

Se separaron por la falta de aire.

El le agarro su mano y juntos se dirigieron hacia su camino.

Allá es el camino- señalo Sakura a un lugar en el bosque- primero es muy difícil llegar porque tiene muchos árboles, y plantas en el camino que van a evitar que entremos con los caballos. Tendremos que ir sin ellos.

Se bajaron del caballo y se dirigieron al camino. A unos cuantos metros se encontraba la casa de los padres de los duques.

Shaoran detuvo a Sakura antes que entraran y la abrazo.

Ella le correspondió el abrazo y cerro los ojos sintiendo la calidez de sentir el cuerpo de Shaoran envolviendo el suyo.

Me prometes que si algo sucede, tu te vas a ir sin ponerte en peligro- dijo el mirándola fijamente.

Pero Shaoran…-

Pero nada- dijo el- tienes que prometerlo.

No puedo- dijo ella mirándolo- no permitiría que algo te sucediera por mi culpa.

Tienes que- dijo el- por favor- el la miro con una suplica escondida que ella pudo notar.

Ella negó con la cabeza.- No puedo- dijo ella.

Sakura…-

Shaoran…- repitió ella en el mismo tono-

Tan concentrados estaban que no notaron como una persona se acercaba a donde ellos estaban seguidas por otras tres.

Sakura, si no lo prometes no voy a permitir que vayas- dijo el como una orden.

Esta bien- dijo ella sabiendo que el era capaz de eso, pero ella no permitiría que le pasara nada- Yo te…

Shaoran- escucharon que alguien más decía, una voz aterciopelada.

Ambos voltearon hacia esa voz. Unos brazos volaron hasta el cuello de Shaoran y alguien lo besaba.

Sakura miro sorprendida a la persona. Era una mujer, muy delgada, rubia, que vestía con un vestido que dejaba ver un poco más de lo necesario o de lo decente. Se paraba altanera, orgullosa de lo que era.

No respiro.

Hola, amor mió- dijo ella- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sakura no supo de donde saco la fuerza para retener las lagrimas o para no salir corriendo de ahí. Volteo su mirada a Shaoran que la miraba.

El se separo de ella inmediatamente.

Amor- dijo ella acercándose a el nuevamente- no me vas a presentar-

Shaoran se quedo callado y miraba a Sakura tratando de decirle tantas cosas con la mirada.

Soy Mentís Yamasagui- dijo ella extendiendo su mano notando que Shaoran no iba a hablar- la prometida de Shaoran Li.

Soy Sakura Daidoji- dijo ella asombrada de que su voz salió casi normal- una amiga-

Mentís la miro de arriba abajo y la quedo viendo como un bicho raro.

Shaoran pareció salir del trance. – Déjame- dijo el cuando ella lo trato de abrazar.

¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto ella al ver que se separaba de ella- no sabia si los rumores eran cierto de que tu andabas en este reino- comenzó ella- pero ahora que estas aquí podemos jugar un poco- trato de besarlo pero lo evito.

Shaoran ignoro lo dicho por Mentís y se volteo a ver a Sakura- Sakura- dijo el- déjame explicar.

¿Qué le tienes que explicar a esta tipa?- dijo Mentís enojada por sentirse ignorada.

No la insultes- dijo el severamente se volteo donde Sakura y trato de tomar su mano.

Ella alejo su mano de el- Mucho gusto- dijo hizo una reverencia- que sean muy felices- dicho esto se fue corriendo hacia el bosque.

Sakura espera- grito el que iba a seguirla cuando un brazo lo detuvo.

¿Que significa esto, Shaoran?- pregunto ella- yo soy tu prometida y me debes una explicación.

El se soltó bruscamente- ¡Yo nunca quise este compromiso!- exploto el- tu lo sabes, te lo he dicho mil veces. Yo no estuve de acuerdo con este compromiso. No tengo ningún sentimiento hacia ti más que repulsión y asco.

Pero te tienes que casar conmigo- dijo ella.

No- dijo el- cancelo nuestro compromiso.

Mentís al ver que iba a perder todos los lujos que el ser princesa le iba a dar, trato de besarlo pero el lo evadió.

Es por esa tal Sakura- dijo ella enojada- esa tipa ni siquiera es de la realeza. Debe ser una…

Cállate- dijo el sujetándola por los brazos y sacudiéndola- no te atrevas a insultarla, que ella no es lo que tu piensas. Ella es la dueña de corazón. Y yo la amo- dijo el furioso- tú ni siquiera le llegas a los talones a ella, así que no me te atrevas a ni siquiera pensar una cosa mala de ella. No mereces ni verla a la cara. Ella no es nada como tu, superficial- dicho esto se volteo y busco con su mirada pero no vio a Sakura. Comenzó a correr hacia el bosque.

Pero yo te amo- grito desesperada Mentís- y tú me amas a mí no a ella.

El la miro- te equivocas. Tu amas mi dinero no a mi y yo amo con todo mi corazón a Sakura y no la voy a perder por una equivocación de mi madre, ni por ti- dio por terminada la discusión y comenzó a correr hacia el bosque.

&

Escucho que el la llamaba pero no paro, al contrario corrió la mas que pudo hasta llegar al bosque. Ahí pudo dejar las lágrimas fluir libremente por su rostro. Le dolía tanto.

¿Por qué Shaoran?- dijo ella- ¿Por qué me engañaste?-

Tuvo que parar porque había llegado a una parte que estaba llena de espinos. Avanzo con cuidado. Entonces escucho una voz en su cabeza-

Sakura-

No- dijo ella reconociendo esa voz como la de Shaoran- no te quiero escuchar- las lagrimas le nublaron la vista haciéndola tropezar con una planta, hiriéndose la pierna. Ella cayó al suelo cuando hubo pasado la parte de espinos y miro su pierna. La sangre caía abundantemente, deslizándose por su pierna llenando su vestido. Ella puso su mano sobre la herida y la curo. Quito las partes del vestido que estaban rotas para poder moverse con mas libertad.

No quiero que me encuentres- dijo ella. Se concentro para poder ocultar la magia y así que nadie supiera donde estaba- Voy a hacer esto sola- las lagrimas no paraban de rodar por su rostro.

-Shaoran- repetía una y otra vez- ¿Por qué duele tanto?-

&

Shaoran entro al bosque donde Sakura había señalado y busco con su mirada pero no la encontró.

Se concentro y busco la magia proveniente de Sakura. Cuando la encontró se dirigió hacia ese lugar.

Sakura- decía muy preocupado- ¿Dónde estas?-

_Sakura- pensó el en su mente_.

Fue cuando el la escucho decirle que no y le dolió en los mas profundo, porque sabia que ella estaba llorando y que el había sido el causante.

Entonces fue cuando su magia desapareció. El se paro. Trato de encontrarla pero simplemente había desaparecido. Prefirió pensar que ella lo ocultaba a que algo le hubiera pasado.

Pero tan siquiera así, nadie va a poder sentirla- dijo el mientras trataba de encontrar un camino familiar. Camino y encontró un camino en donde había pasado una persona anteriormente y lo siguió.

_Espero que seas tu- pensó el. _

&

Comenzó a escuchar el ruido de la cascada que tanto conocía. En medio de sus lágrimas sonrió.

Por fin- dijo ella. Avanzo cautelosamente por si había alguien ahí. Vio de reojo y no había nadie. Suspiro aliviada. Volteo a ver la cascada y después un lugar cerca de la orilla.

Nuevas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos cuando recordó que ahí había conocido al amor de su vida, a Shaoran.

Se aseguro de que nadie estaba ahí y corrió hacia la cascada. Se dirigió hacia la orilla donde estaba la cascada y terminaba la tierra. Se agacho y encontró un pedazo de tierra muy pequeño que se dirigía hacia adentro de la cascada. Con cuidado, camino de lado por el camino. Di un solo se metió adentro de la cascada en una cueva que estaba oculta gracias a la cascada y a las plantas que estaban ahí. Se agacho y vio una especie de hoyo en una esquina, lo suficientemente grande para que ella entrara gateando. Entro al hoyo y comenzó a gatear. Había astillas que salían de las paredes haciendo pedazos las mangas de su vestido e hiriendo sus brazos. Después de unos minutos llego al final de la cueva. En el centro había una torre hecha de piedra. Se levanto y miro a la torre. Supo, no estaba segura del porque, que el medallón estaba en el centro de esa torre. Se acerco a la torre, y la rodeo. Le pego un golpe pero no afecto la torre de piedra.

Tendré que usar magia- dijo ella. Cerró sus ojos y se concentro, pero solo libero una pequeña porción de su magia. Se concentro y lanzo un rayo y un poco de las piedras cayó- necesito más-

Comenzó a liberar más magia y la concentro en sus manos. Después la dejo ir, la torre que había se destruyo dejando en el centro una esfera blanca.

Sakura- volvió a escuchar-

Si, aquí estoy- contesto ella. Se acerco a la esfera que había y esta se volvió transparente al contacto de su mano, dejando ver adentro el medallón que había visto en sus sueños.

Envolvió la esfera en su mano, y utilizando un poco de magia, logro meter su mano. Cuando toco el medallón este comenzó a brillar y sintió como toda su energía eran absorbidas por el medallón. Cayó a sus rodillas, y comenzó a respirar profundamente. Vientos muy fuertes se comenzaron a sentir en la cueva, la levantaron en el aire y la iban rodeando hasta que la luz se volvió tan brillante que tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Sintió como era colocada en el suelo y abrió los ojos. Frente a ella había neblina y una voz se escucho desde adentro.

Sakura-

Si- contesto ella levantándose. Sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza al hacerlo, ya que estaba muy débil.

Por fin has llegado para completar tu misión- siguió esa voz- sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Ella asintió-voy a vencerlo – dijo ella firmemente.

Recuerda que no estarás sola, siempre va a ver alguien que te ayude-

No- dijo ella- Shaoran no va a ayudar. Yo voy a ser todo lo posible por vencer a Tetsu aunque me tenga que sacrificar.

No te preocupes- dijo la voz en un susurro- alguien va a dar lo mismo solo por ti- dicho esto desapareció y el medallón cayo en la mano de Sakura.

¿Qué?- pregunto ella, pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Miro su mano y volvió a leer lo que había visto en su sueño: "Id magnus potestas requirere unguis magnus sacrificium".

No importa lo que cueste te voy a vencer Tetsu- dijo apretando el medallón. Lo guardo y lentamente se levanto. Se dirigió a la salida.

Paso al lado de la cascada y volteo a ver hacia el bosque.

Como le gustaría que Shaoran apareciera y le dijera que todo había sido un malentendido. Que el no se iba a casar y que esa tal Mentís no era su prometida- sonrió melancólicamente- pero no es posible- levanto la vista justo para ver como una esfera de energía se dirigía hacia ella…

**Fin del Capitulo**

**¡¡Hola!! ¿Como están? ¡¡Lo lamento tanto por no haber actualizado antes!! Es que la escuela me ha mantenido muy ocupada, pero aquí les traje el otro capitulo. Como adelanto en el próximo capitulo va a ser la batalla final así que no se lo pierdan. **

**Muchas gracias a Nadja100- ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior y espero que te guste este también. ¿Que tal te pareció? Bueno espero leer tu comentario muy pronto. Adiós. **

**Prometo actualizar la otra semana. **

**Hasta luego,**

**AdaZu**


	6. La batalla Final

Aclaración: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece

**Aclaración: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece**

**Recuerdos Olvidados, Sentimientos Eternos**

**Por AdaZu**

- diálogos

() Pensamiento de la autora

_Cursiva_ pensamientos

**Negrilla **recuerdos.

¡Hola! Espero que les guste…

**La batalla final**

Como le gustaría que Shaoran apareciera y le dijera que todo había sido un malentendido. Que el no se iba a casar y que esa tal Mentís no era su prometida- sonrió melancólicamente- pero no es posible- levanto la vista justo para ver como una esfera de energía se dirigía hacia ella…

La esfera choco contra el campo de fuerza que formo.

Cuando el humo se disipo Sakura deshizo el campo y miro fijamente a la persona que estaba enfrente. Era un hombre alto, de piel blanca y pelo color negro. Sus ojos eran profundos, de un color negro oscuro que se veían que estaban llenos de odio y de maldad. Su forma de pararse era muy intimidante. Tenía un aura oscura rodeándolo.

Por fin tengo el placer de conocerla _princesa_- dijo haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra.

Lamento decir que para mi no lo es- contesto ella sosteniéndole la mirada.

Escucho como reía, era un sonido muy desagradable.

Hay princesa- dijo este con una sonrisa en la cara- ¿porque tan agresiva?

Porque eres un asesino, traidor, infeliz- dijo ella- que mato a mi familia por el poder de mi reino.

Su sonrisa se amplio- no se moleste en halagarme tanto princesa, fue para mi todo un placer.- recorrió su mirada por todo su cuerpo.

Sakura le dio asco como la miro pero no dejo que el enojo, el miedo o la tristeza, se notara en su cara o en su voz.

Pues para mi será todo un placer quitarte el poder- dijo ella con una sonrisa- porque yo soy la reina de este reino- continuo- y tu, tu solo eres un simple conde que perdió su reino, y gano poder solo matando a mi familia. Un cobarde.

Cuide sus palabras princesa- dijo el- porque la puede meter en muchos problemas.

Ella se rió. – la verdad duele ¿no es así?

El se rió- tu, una niñita vencerme a mi- se rió aun mas- es completamente…- no alcanzo a terminar porque Sakura le lanzo un esfera de energía muy fuerte que tuvo que hacer un campo de fuerza para evitarlo y aun así este desapareció por algunos segundos.

Sakura sonrió, pero por dentro estaba agotada. Había utilizado un gran poder para hacer esa esfera y todavía no reponía la energía que había utilizado en el medallón.

Tetsu la miro seriamente.

¿Niñita?- dijo Sakura burlándose.

Tetsu cerró las manos y formo una esfera de gran tamaño y se la lanzo.

Sakura no supo que paso porque hubo una explosión frente a ella, pero ella no hizo nada y entonces sonrió al ver que había alguien frente a ella.

&

Shaoran comenzó a escuchar el ruido de la cascada y supo que estaba cerca. Entonces escucho una explosión y voces. Comenzó a correr y las voces se hacían cada vez mas claras.

Sakura- dijo cuando reconoció su voz, y había otra voz que era de un hombre- Tetsu- se preocupo cuando escucho lo que decía. Apretó los puños. Llego al lugar cuando hubo otra explosión y se dio cuenta que Sakura lo había atacado. Pudo notar que estaba seria pero si veías más cuidadosamente se notaba que estaba cansada.

Vio como Tetsu lanzo una esfera y no espero a que Sakura se defendiera para lanzar un ataque y ponerse frente a ella.

Cuando desapareció el polvo vio al hombre frente a el.

Shaoran- dijo ella.

Llego el príncipe- dijo Tetsu sonriendo viendo como el protegió a Sakura- el noviecito de la princesa. Que bien, así podré vencerte para que mires todo lo que le voy a hacer a ella y después de divertirme un poco los voy a matar a los dos.

Eso no lo voy a permitir- dijo Shaoran- sobre mi cadáver.

Con mucho gusto- dijo y volvió atacar.

Shaoran lanzo una esfera que elimino a la otra. Estiro los brazos para quitar de la vista de ese tipo a Sakura. Detestaba que el pudiera verla.

Shaoran sonrió al ver la reacción que tuvo Tetsu cuando el fácilmente eliminaba sus ataques.

Tetsu hizo entonces que aparecieran muchos magos, todos los que antes los habían atacado.

Ataquen- dijo y todos comenzaron a atacarlos.

Shaoran formo un campo de fuerza que rodeo a Sakura también y comenzó a atacar.

Sakura no se quedo atrás y también ataco hasta que ya no quedaba ninguno.

Eres tan cobarde que no puedes luchar tus propias batallas, Tetsu- dijo Shaoran- que tienes que llamar a tus sirvientes.

A Tetsu no le agrado nada ese comentario ya que su semblante cambio totalmente.

Tetsu hizo que aparecieran ahora unas sombras negras que no eran magos. Eran sombras que no se sentía su presencia pero un aura negra los rodeaba. Carecían de alma y solo servían para luchar. No tenían rostro y los cubrían unas capuchas negras. Todas tenían espadas.

Son soldados oscuros- dijo Shaoran contestando a la pregunta muda de Sakura- son muy peligrosos-

El la volteo a ver a los ojos.

A Sakura le falto el aire a ver como la miraba.

Todos los soldados oscuros comenzaron atacar el campo de fuerza pero a Shaoran no le importo.

Sakura- dijo Shaoran acercando su mano- necesito explicarte algo.

No es necesario- dijo ella con un tono suave bajando su mirada.

Es necesario.- dijo el levantándole la cara-.

No es el lugar correcto- dijo Sakura. Entonces vio como Tetsu les lanzo un ataque con varias esferas que se combinaron con las de los soldados oscuros que iban a destruir el campo de fuerza.

Sakura fue lo bastante rápida para lanzar un ataque y formar otro campo de fuerza.

El ataque fue a dar a un soldado oscuro pero nada le paso.

No es el momento- dijo ella- rayos, porque no se destruyo.

Solo se destruyen si le das en el pecho con una esfera de luz- le dijo Shaoran. El unió sus brazos y formo una esfera pero esta brillaba con una luz blanca y la lanzo, destruyendo a uno. – Gastas mas energía…- no había terminado cuando Sakura había destruido a otro. El sonrió.

Los guerreros oscuros atacaron el campo que logro tambalearse.

Sakura comenzó a respirar cansada. Estaba gastando demasiada energía sin haberse recuperado.

Destruye el campo- le ordeno Shaoran viéndola fijamente.

Ella no tenia fuerza para discutir, así que lo hizo. El se coloco frente a ella y comenzó a atacar a los guerreros oscuros.

Sakura cayó de rodillas. No sabia porque pero se sentía cada vez mas cansada. Levanto su vista y vio como Shaoran luchaba con la espada defendiéndola y atacando a los guerreros oscuros. Busco con su mirada a Tetsu y vio como este iba a atacar a Shaoran mientras luchaba.

_No lo voy a permitir-_ pensó ella formando una esfera y tirándola a Tetsu.

Tenía su mirada puesta en Shaoran y sonrió maliciosamente.

_Ahora que esta ocupado seria muy fácil acabarlo- _pensó Tetsu.

Antes de que pudiera formar su ataque recibió el impacto de esfera. El campo de fuerza que formo muy tarde, no pudo evitar que parte del ataque llegara hasta el, haciéndolo volar por el cielo y caer al suelo.

Se levanto y miro a Sakura. Con su mano se limpio la sangre que brotaba de sus labios y que corría desde la herida en su frente. Ese ataque fue muy poderoso. Sonrió.

Me sorprende princesa- dijo Tetsu-

Gracias- dijo ella- yo te recomendaría que te comenzaras a preocupar.

¿Por mi?-se rió- porque no es una buena chica y te dejas aniquilar.

Eso nunca- dijo ella sosteniéndole la mirada firmemente.

Tú lo decidiste- dijo Tetsu.

Sakura formo un campo de fuerza para evitar los múltiples ataques que le lanzo Tetsu. Deshizo el campo y ella contraataco varias veces. Un de sus ataques logro destruir el campo e inmediatamente lanzo otro.

Tetsu se sorprendió de la fuerza con que atacaba Sakura y se sorprendió mas cuando uno de esos ataques destruyo su campo. Tuvo que lanzarse a un lado para evitar que le diera con otra esfera.

Borro la sonrisa de su rostro y miro a Sakura fijamente.

Sakura le sonrió.

Me la va a pagar, princesa- dijo Tetsu- la guerra comienza.

Concentro toda su energía y le lanzo varias esferas a Sakura que destruyeron el campo que ella tenia y una logra herirle la pierna. La sangre comenzaba a brotarle de ahí.

Sakura ¿estas bien?- pregunto Shaoran viendo su herida.

Sakura lanzo varias esferas que pudieron herirle uno de los brazos a Tetsu.

Sakura lo volteo a ver y asintió sonriendo tratando de demostrar que estaba bien pero por la cara que puso Shaoran supo que no lo había logrado. De seguro el noto lo cansada que estaba.

Cuidado- grito ella. Lanzo una esfera que fue a dar a un lado de Shaoran.

Shaoran volteo y ahí había un guerrero oscuro levantando su espada hacia el cuando la esfera mandada por Sakura lo destruyo.

El sonrió en agradecimiento. Lanzo una última esfera de luz para destruir al último guerrero oscuro. Se coloco frente a ella y lanzo varias esferas a Tetsu.

Tetsu formo otras esferas que chocaron contra las de Shaoran y hubo una gran explosión.

Cuando el polvo se disipo Tetsu miro directamente a Shaoran y el le devolvió la mirada.

Los tres respiraban cansados, pero Sakura casi ni se podía mantener en pie.

Shaoran sintió la debilidad de Sakura y le dijo- No te preocupes yo voy a luchar a partir de ahora.

No, Shaoran- dijo ella.

Pero Shaoran no la dejo continuar. Lanzo varios ataques a Tetsu y este contraatacaba todos los ataques de Shaoran.

Son muy fuerte- dijo Tetsu- pero no lo suficiente para vencerme.

Tetsu concentro su energía y comenzó a formar una esfera de un tamaño mucho más grande a las demás.

Shaoran comenzó a hacer lo mismo.

Ambos liberaron las esferas al mismo tiempo y estas chocaron causando un tremendo estruendo.

Shaoran no pudo ver nada por medio de la explosión pero solo sintió como algo impactaba contra el y lo mandaba al suelo.

Tetsu sonrió. Después del la gran esfera había mandado varias mas para vencer a Shaoran. Eso lo había dejado muy cansado.

Shaoran- grito Sakura viendo como cayo al suelo. Se levanto y corrió hacia el. Se sentó a su lado. El estaba herido por todas partes. Tenia heridas que sangraban profusamente en los brazos, piernas, y en la cabeza.

Sakura… huye de aquí- le dijo el suavemente tosiendo sangre.

No, no te voy a dejar- dijo ella agarrándole la mano.

Lo prometiste- dijo el.

Ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió a pesar de todo- no lo hice.

El rió.- hazlo por mí-

Ella negó con la cabeza. Vio como Shaoran abría los ojos e inmediatamente formo un campo de fuerza. Si se hubiera tardado un segundo más en formar el campo ambos estuvieran muertos por el ataque.

Sakura se levanto y miro a Tetsu.

Sakura vete- le suplico Shaoran. No quería que nada le pasara- Vete.

Tetsu lanzo un gran ataque que logro destruir el campo de fuerza y lanzo a Sakura por los aires hasta que cayó a un lado de Shaoran.

El la miro levantarse lentamente.

Sakura vete de aquí- le dijo el- no importo yo, vete. No quiero que te suceda nada.

No- dijo ella levantándose por completo- Voy a vencer a Tetsu y te voy a curar a pesar…- no continuo por evitar el ataque de Tetsu.

Eres fuerte- volvió a decir Tetsu al ver como evitaba su ataque- pero ya me canse y te voy a acabar.

No- dijo ella, sonriendo- Todavía te voy a vencer- y entonces metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco el medallón que brillaba intensamente.

Shaoran y Tetsu vieron con asombro lo que ella se colgaba en el cuello.

No, Sakura- grito Shaoran dándose cuenta de lo que era y de lo que iba a pasar si lo usaba- no lo hagas.

Lo lamento Shaoran- dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos- es la única solución.

No, Sakura –

Tetsu concentro toda la energía que tenia, en una sola esfera y la lanzo a Sakura.

Te amo- escucho Shaoran que decía Sakura antes de cerrar los ojos y juntar sus manos en el medallón.

No- grito.

Una luz muy brillante envolvió a Sakura. Ella abrió los ojos, que ahora estaban blancos y su piel irradiaba luz- Te amo- volvió a decir antes de que disparara un rayo que choco contra la esfera.

Ambos ataques chocaron.

Tetsu comenzó a perder la fuerza. Toda la magia que había gastado en los magos oscuros y en lastimar a Shaoran le estaba cobrando la cuenta.

El ataque de Sakura se hizo más fuerte hasta que destruyo la esfera y dio directamente a Tetsu.

¡¡AAAAHHHH!! – grito Tetsu, al ver como el campo de fuerza se hacia añicos, antes de que la luz impactara contra el y cayera su cuerpo sin vida en el suelo.

Sakura volteo a donde estaba Shaoran y extendió su mano sobre el.

No lo hagas- suplico el, pero Sakura no lo escucho.

Magia salio de la mano de Sakura y curo todas las heridas de Shaoran.

La cadena que sostenía el medallón y este voló en el aire llevándose a Sakura con el. Una esfera los envolvió hasta que una frase se escucho: "Id magnus potestas requirere unguis magnus sacrificium".

Después la luz desapareció y por un instante los ojos de Sakura volvieron a ser esmeraldas.

Termine mi misión- dijo ella antes de caer al suelo.

Shaoran corrió hacia donde ella- Sakura…

**Fin del Capitulo**

**¡Hola! ¿Que tal les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. Viene el ultimo capitulo, ya muy pronto así que estén pendientes. **

**Rosh Bernal- ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Yo se que el final fue un poco triste para Sakura pero tenia que pasar. Y ahora ¿que ira a pasar con Sakura? eso lo vas a averiguar en el próximo capitulo así que estas pendiente. Tu review me hizo muy feliz. Gracias. Adiós. **


	7. ¿El Final o el Comienzo?

**Aclaración: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece**

**Recuerdos Olvidados, Sentimientos Eternos**

**Por AdaZu**

- diálogos

() Pensamiento de la autora

_Cursiva_ pensamientos

**Negrilla **recuerdos.

¡Hola! Espero que les guste…el final…

**¿El final o el comienzo?**

La cadena que sostenía el medallón y este voló en el aire llevándose a Sakura con el. Una esfera los envolvió hasta que una frase se escucho: "Id magnus potestas requirere unguis magnus sacrificium".

Después la luz desapareció y por un instante los ojos de Sakura volvieron a ser esmeraldas.

Termine mi misión- dijo ella antes de caer al suelo.

Shaoran corrió hacia donde ella- Sakura…

Se sentó a su lado y la miro. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, su cara estaba pálida, su respiración era cada vez más lenta. Sujeto su brazo y sintió que se estaba poniendo helada. Coloco su oído en su pecho y escucho su corazón que latía suavemente pero cada latido era mas lento y mas suave.

El levanto su cara y el medallón cayo en su pecho.

¿Por qué?- grito- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

_¿Qué puedo hacer?-pensó. _

En eso recordó lo que había escuchado. El poder otorgado por el medallón requiere gran uso de magia, si el fuera capaz de transferir su magia a Sakura la salvaría.

Puedes morir- escucho que una voz le decía.

No importa- contesto el- solo me importa salvar a Sakura.

Se concentro y entonces abrió los ojos y se acerco poco a poco a los labios de Sakura. Cerro sus ojos al sentir sus labios pero estos ya no se encontraban calidos. Se sentían fríos, sin vida. Iba a comenzar a transferir la energía cuando una voz se escucho:

"La magia es inútil si otro corazón es capaz de dar lo mismo"-

La luz blanca rodeo el medallón y el cuerpo de Sakura se comenzó a elevar en el cielo. Se sintió una magia muy poderosa proveniente del medallón. Esta se metió en el cuerpo de Sakura.

Cuando la luz se quito, el cuerpo de Sakura fue puesto cuidadosamente en el suelo y el medallón simplemente desapareció.

Shaoran fue a ver a Sakura y vio como el color volvió a sus mejillas, su respiración era normal al igual que los latidos de su corazón. Agarro su mano para probar que la calidez había vuelto.

Se seco las lágrimas.

¿Cuándo había empezado a llorar?- se pregunto Shaoran mientras dejaba salir el aire que no sabia había estado reteniendo.

Un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos para ver a la muchacha que estaba acostada en el suelo.

Cuando vio esos ojos esmeraldas que tanto amaba sintió como si el mundo volviera a girar, y una alegría llego todo su ser.

Shaoran- susurro ella muy débil cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a la luz.

Shhh- dijo el- tranquila aquí estoy contigo.

Ella sonrió- vencimos a Tetsu- dijo ella-.

El asintió.- pero no hables, debes descansar- le dijo acariciando su mejilla.

Ella cerró los ojos al sentir sus manos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Abrió los ojos y respiro hondo. Sentía como todas sus energías habían vuelto. Sintió un peso en su mano y miro hacia abajo y se encontró con una cabeza de cabellos castaños acostada en su mano. Sonrió.

El abrió los ojos al sentir el movimiento e inmediatamente volteo a ver a la persona que estaba acostada. Sonrió al encontrarse con los ojos esmeraldas mirándolo.

Sakura- dijo el- despertaste.

Ella noto que sus rasgos mostraban que estaba cansado y sus ojos decían que había llorado.

Ella levanto la mano y acaricio su mejilla.

El se recostó en su mano mientras su sonrisa no cabía en su rostro.

-Me alegro tanto que hayas despertado- dijo el.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto ella.

-Tu venciste a Tetsu- dijo el- ahora estamos en tu castillo. Ya todos saben la verdad-

Ella sonrió. Miro al cielo y vio a su familia sonriéndole.

-¿Por qué utilizaste el medallón?- pregunto el- ¿porque no me lo dijiste?

-Era la única solución o si no tú lo hubieras hecho.- y después como si se diera cuenta de que estaba viva, se sorprendió-

Shaoran sonrió.

-La magia que utilizo el medallón desapareció- le dijo.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto ella, y después se dio cuenta de lo que el hizo. Atrás del medallón decía que si alguien era capaz de sacrificarse por otra persona la magia seria inútil- Shaoran.

-El sonrió- no hubiera permitido que fuera de otra forma- dijo el respondiendo- Necesito explicarte-

Ella asintió.

El suspiro- Mi madre esta muy enferma con peligro de que se muera. –

-Lo lamento- dijo ella suavemente.

-Gracias- contesto ella- pero no me interrumpas hasta que termine, por favor. Cuando termine tu me dices lo que piensas.

Ella no dijo nada.

Ella se comenzó a levantar, pero Shaoran la ayudo porque se mareo un poco. El la ayudo a acomodarse en el respaldar de la cama. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca.

Ella sonrió y el le devolvió el gesto.

Se separo de ella, y se sentó en la silla que hace un momento ocupaba.

-Tetsu le había declarado la guerra a mi reino, y con mi madre enferma era necesario que yo tomara el poder; pero para ser rey es necesario que este casado. Por eso mi madre me comprometió con Mentís. – el levanto la vista.

Sakura se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar al escuchar eso, pero decidió no llorar frente a el.

-Pero nunca estuve de acuerdo- dijo el- es un compromiso arreglado que mi madre hizo por miedo a su muerte y que el reino quedara sin su rey.

Sakura sintió como sonreía, no pudo evitarlo al escucharlo.

-Yo me negué rotundamente a ese compromiso, así que mi madre me dio un mes para encontrar a alguien más. Así que por eso estoy realizando este viaje. Como encontré a la correcta mi compromiso se disolvería-

-¿En serio?- pregunto ella ilusionada.

El asintió- porque yo no la amo a ella- dijo el mirándola directamente- yo te amo a ti.

Sakura dejo salir las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-No,- dijo el preocupado- no llores. No quiero que llores por mi culpa.

Ella se rió entre los sollozos. Se acerco a su rostro hasta que quedaban centímetros a parte- y yo te amo a ti- le dijo en un susurro.

El corazón de Shaoran parecía bailar conga en su pecho de lo alegre que estaba. Termino de cerrar la distancia que había entre ellos y unió sus labios en un dulce beso.

En el beso sintió como el sonreía y ella también lo hizo, ahora podía llegar a ser feliz por siempre.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Una semana después**

Miro al cielo estrellado de la noche y vio la luna llena que mostraba todo su esplendor. La luz proveniente de la luna daba la iluminación necesaria para ver el hermoso jardín en que se encontraba. Frente a ella había una fuente, en el agua se veía reflejada la luna. Se encontraba llena de pétalos de flores de cerezo por todos los árboles de cerezos que rodeaban el jardín. Había un rosal con flores muy hermosas, de todos los colores. Se sorprendió al encontrar las flores todavía ahí. Su madre las había cultivado con mucho cariño.

Supongo que aquí no llego la maldad de Tetsu- dijo ella en un susurro.

Miro a su alrededor y sonrió. El jardín en que se encontraba le daba una tranquilidad inexplicable, daba una sensación que la hacia sentir tan tranquila. Entonces vio en frente y se sorprendió de lo que vio ahí. Frente a ella estaban su padre, su madre y Touya sonriéndole.

¡No puede ser!-

Ellos le sonrieron más.

-Recuerda que siempre estamos contigo Sakura- dijo su madre.

-Nunca te olvides de eso- dijo su padre.

-Y si ese mocoso te hace sufrir, monstruo, yo mismo voy a bajar para hacerlo pagar- dijo Touya.

Ella se rió entre sollozos y bajo la cabeza.

-No se si voy a poder hacer esto- dijo levantando la vista pero ya no estaban, pero sentía en su ser que no había sido su imaginación.

-Si puedes- dijo alguien a su espalda.

Ella se volteo a ver sonriendo.

-¿Crees?-

-No- le contesto el sonriéndole mientras se acercaba a ella- estoy completamente seguro.

Ella sonrió mientras se abrazo a el. El la rodeo con sus brazos y la acerco mas a el.

Ella se acurruco en su pecho, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo junto al de ella.

-¿Estas preocupada por la presentación mañana?- pregunto el.

Ella no contesto y el supo interpretar su silencio.

-No lo estés- dijo el levantándole la cara- estoy seguro que vas a ser la mejor reina que podría existir. Todos te adoran. El pueblo te quiere. Se que tu vas a saber gobernar el Reina de Cenist, y que lo vas a sacar de la pobreza en que se encuentra a causa de Tetsu. Yo confió en ti.

Ella le sonrió- gracias- dijo ella- gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mi. Por estar conmigo siempre.

Shhh- dijo el silenciándola- con que me permitas estar a tu lado es suficiente para mi. Te amo.

Y yo a ti- le dijo ella.

El acerco su rostro al de ella y se besaron. El la acerco abrazándola por su cintura, mientras ella le rodeaba con sus brazos su cuello. Puso una mano en su cuello para profundizar el beso. Ella le correspondió con todo el amor que sentía.

Se separaron por la falta de aire. Puso su frente en la de ella.

El suspiro. Hace un momento había recibido una carta de su Reino diciendo que su madre estaba mas grave y que podía fallecer en cualquier momento; que requerían su presencia en el Reino.

-¿Te sucede algo?- pregunto ella fijando su mirada esmeralda en la ambarina.

Decidió que debía decirle la verdad- Recibí una carta de mi Reino- dijo mientras se separaba de ella y se daba la vuelta.

Ella se quedo callada para que el continuara.

-Mi madre esta grave y es necesario que vuelva al reino- dijo el.

-¿Cuándo te vas a ir?- pregunto ella suavemente.

El se dio la vuelta- probablemente después de mañana. No te voy a dejar sola mañana- el le sonrió. Se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

Ella se dejo abrazar.

-Voy a ir unos días- dijo el- te voy a extrañar tanto.

Ella asintió- yo también- dijo y entonces se le ocurrió una idea y sonrió- Shaoran, tengo una idea- se separo de el.

El la miro intrigado.

-¡Puedo acompañarte!- dijo ella contenta- como reina, para reanudar las relaciones diplomáticas con tu reino.

El sonrió- es una excelente idea- estaba muy contento con la abrazo.

Ella se rió.

Shaoran fue entonces que supo que era el momento adecuado para hacerle la pregunta. Seria mañana después de la fiesta.

El la miro y le acaricio la mejilla- Sabes que tu eres la persona mas especial para mi-

Ella se sonrojo un poco- y tú eres la más importante para mí.

Unieron sus labios en otro beso que aseguro las palabras que habían dicho.

&&&&&&&

**Al día**** siguiente en la fiesta de presentación**

El salón del reino Cenist estaba decorado de una forma esplendida. Había coloridas cintas que caían del techo, los candelabros que colgaban del techo proporcionaban la iluminación necesaria. Además la luz de la luna que atravesaba los grandes ventanales daba un resplandor extra a la fiesta. Había una orquestra tocando suave melodías para que los invitados disfrutaran. Había parejas que se encontraban bailando al compás de la música. Las mesas estaban adornadas elegantemente. Había en medio una gran escalera que daba al segundo piso. Estaban las columnas de color dorado con flores de cerezo incrustadas.

La gran puerta que estaba en el segundo piso se abrió dejando ver a Sakura.

La Reina del Reino Cenist- dijo una voz por el altavoz- Sakura Kinomoto.

Todas las personas que estaban presentes aplaudieron al verla aparecer por la escalera.

Shaoran sintió que le falto el aire cuando la vio bajar por las escaleras.

Ella estaba vestida con un vestido rosa pálido sin mangas. La parte superior era pegado al cuerpo que resaltaba las curvas de Sakura. Estaba decorada con perlas transparentes que brillaban de una forma especial. De la cadera el vestido caían en ondas hasta que llegaba al suelo. El pelo lo llevaba suelto, el cual caía en ondas que se movían con el viento. Llevaba unas perlas rosadas en el dorso de la mano las cuales combinaban con el juego de perlas que llevaba puesto. Llevaba un maquillaje ligero que resaltaba sus facciones. Llevaba puesta unas zapatillas plateadas con rosadas con tacón mediano. En fin estaba hermosa.

Sakura sonrió al ver a Shaoran parado al final de la escalera. Se veía tan guapo, andaba vestido en un smoking negro con una camisa blanca adentro, y corbata. Se veía tan elegante.

Cuando llego al final de la escalera el le ofreció el brazo y ella gustosa lo agarro. La llevo al centro de la pista.

Ellos tenían que iniciar el baile. Se separaron y el le ofreció la mano confirmando las palabras que había dicho-

-¿Me concede esta pieza?-

Ella sonrió- Estaría encantada- le agarro la mano.

La suave melodía comenzó a tocar. El coloco sus manos en la cintura, y ella entrelazo sus manos en el cuello, y ambos se comenzaron a mover al compás de la música. Otras parejas se unieron a ellos en el baile dejándolos en el centro del salón.

Shaoran se acerco a Sakura y le susurro en el oído- Te ves hermosa-

Ella se sonrojo- gracias. Tu no te quedas atrás- le dijo-

El se rió. – Peo nada se compara con tu belleza- le dijo antes de acercar su rostro al de ella y darle un dulce beso.

Cuando se separaron ella suspiro. El coloco su frente con la de ella. Ambos continuaron bailando.

&&&&&&&&&

Prometo que haré mi mejor trabajo por mi Reino- termino Sakura- Muchas Gracias-

Todos aplaudieron muy seguros de que Sakura iba a poder guiarlos-

¡Viva la Reina Sakura!- grito el consejero James.

¡Viva!- grito el pueblo.

Sakura suspiro de alivio. Se había sentido muy nerviosa pero ahora todo había pasado y había estado perfecto. Entonces busco con la mirada a Shaoran y sonrió al ver que el la miraba también.

Se bajo del estrado y se iba a dirigir donde el estaba cuando una mano la paro. Ella se volteo y se encontró con un muchacho alto, pelo negro, que vestía elegantemente. El era parte del consejo del Reino Cenist.

Buenas noches, majestad- dijo el haciendo una reverencia.

Buenas noches, consejero Takashimuro- contesto ella inclinando la cabeza.

Shaoran vio como un hombre paro a Sakura y la manera en que la miro no le gusto nada. Comenzó a caminar hacia donde ellos estaban.

-Me permite decirle que se ve muy bella- le dijo el.

-Muchas gracias- le contesto ella cortésmente. La manera en que la estaba mirando no le gustaba nada. – si me disculpas…–

Entonces el le tomo la mano- ¿quiere bailar?-

Sakura no sabia como decirle que no- lo lamento…-comenzó.

-Pero ella ya me había concedido el honor de bailar con ella- dijo alguien atrás y ella sonrió.

Shaoran la abrazo por la cintura y la pego a el.

-¡Oh!- dijo Takashimuro reconociendo al principe Shaoran.

_-__Lastima- pensó. _

-Me retiro- dijo haciendo una reverencia a Sakura y una a Shaoran.

Cuando Takashimuro se fue ella suspiro y luego sonrió. –

-¿Acaso estas celoso?- pregunto por la fuerza con la que el la mantenía cerca y la manera en que miraba al consejero.

Shaoran volteo a verla y sonrió- Si-

Ella se sorprendió de que lo admitiera.

-Estoy celoso- dijo el viéndola directamente- de cualquiera que te vea, o cualquier que te toque. De cualquiera que puede ver estos hermosos ojos, o sentir esta piel.

Sakura sonrió tiernamente al escucharlo.- pero sabes que yo solo te miro a ti, que mi corazón solo late por ti y que jamás, ni siquiera te preocupes, yo miraría a alguien mas que a ti-

Shaoran sonrió y la beso con todo el amor que sentía por ella. Ella le regreso el beso con todo lo que ella tenía.

Cuando se separaron el todavía tenia la sonrisa en su cara- Me acompañas afuera- dijo el.

-Pero no podemos irnos- dijo ella dejándose guiar.

-Solo será un momento- le dijo el sonriéndole misteriosamente.

Ella sonrió.- Esta bien-

El la llevo afuera del castillo- Tendré que taparte los ojos- le dijo el.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque es una sorpresa- contesto Shaoran- ¿Confías en mi?

-Con todo mi corazón-

Su sonrisa se amplio al escuchar la respuesta.

Cuando sintió que el paraba le pregunto si ya habían llegado.

Si- contesto el. Le quito las manos de los ojos y ella sintió que no respiraba.

Frente a ella había un corazón en el suelo hecho de pétalos de rosas que tenían en medio un espacio con su nombre. Los árboles de cerezos formaban como una pared alrededor de ellos. Todos estaban decorados con luces. Había antorchas que rodeaban todo el lugar, proporcionándole luz adicional a la luz de la luna que brillaba en el cielo. El cielo estaba lleno de estrellas. Una suave melodía comenzó a tocar y ella se volteo a ver.

Shaoran se acercaba a ella y le ofrecía el brazo. Ella gustosa lo agarro y se dejo guiar a la mitad del corazón.

Shaoran…- Susurro antes de que el pusiera un dedo en su boca.

-No quiero que me des las gracias solo baila conmigo-

Ella asintió sonriendo.

Tomo sus manos y las llevo a su cuello y coloco las de el en su cintura; y se comenzaron a mover al compás de la música. Ambos se miraban a los ojos. Por las miradas que se daban cualquiera se daría cuenta del amor tan grande que existía entre ellos.

Cuando termino la melodía Shaoran se coloco en una rodilla y miro a Sakura.

Sakura a penas podía respirar cuando vio lo que el hacia y lagrimas comenzaba a formarse en sus ojos. Vio como sacaba un hermoso anillo que tenia un diamante envuelto por flores de cerezos y el resplandor de la luna hacia que este brillara y el resplandor era de mil colores.

-Sakura- dijo el. Se paso una mano por el pelo, se sentía algo nervioso- Te amo. Eres la única mujer que yo ame, amo y amaría para siempre. Cuando estoy cerca de ti apenas puedo respirar y mi corazón late a mil por hora- Tomo su mano y la coloco en su pecho para que sintiera los rápidos latidos de su corazón- tu eres la dueña de mi corazón- el miro el nombre de ella en el corazón- tu eres la única que tiene la llave. Te amo tanto que no podría vivir sin ti, ni siquiera un día. Eres tan necesaria para mí que eres como el aire que respiro, la sangre que corre por mis venas. Quiero que cada vez que abra mis ojos lo primero que mire sean tus ojos, que la primera cosa que sientan mis manos sea tu piel. Cuando peleamos contra Tetsu y te vi caer sentí que mi alma se iba contigo. No soportaría pasar un segundo sin tenerte a mi lado. Sakura Kinomoto, reina del Reino Cenist, ¿te casarías conmigo?

Las lágrimas de Sakura ya corrían libremente por sus mejillas, cada palabra que salio de la boca de Shaoran le había llegado al corazón. Sentía en cada fibra de su ser todo ese amor que sentía en su ser- ¿Me amaras cuando la noche acabe, incluso cuando el sol se esconda?

El sonrió.- **mis sentimientos por ti son Eternos**. Te amaría aun después de que mi vida se acabe.

Si, acepto casarme contigo- dijo ella sonriendo.

El suspiro aliviado y coloco el anillo en su dedo.

Se levanto y con el pulgar le limpio las lágrimas.

Te amo- dijo ella.

Yo te amo a ti por siempre- dijo el. Justamente cuando dijeron estas palabras una estrella fugaz paso por el cielo como una señal de la promesa que acababan de hacer.

Unieron sus labios en un beso que demostraba cada sentimiento que sentía hacia el otro.

Y aunque por un tiempo **olvidaron sus recuerdos, sus sentimientos son eternos**.

**FIN. **

**¡¡Hola!! ¡¡Espero que les haya gustado este final que lo escribi con mucho cariño!! Agradezco a todas las personas que me dejaron un review y que me apoyaron durante el proceso de escritura de esta historia. ¡Muchas Gracias! Espero leer sus comentarios acerca del final, ¿que tal les parecio? ¡¡Si quieren que haga un epilogo me lo dicen a traves de un review!! **

**Pronto escribire otra historia, esperando que les guste tambien. **

**¡Muchas Gracias a todos!**

**Con esto me despido, **

**AdaZu. **


End file.
